Amethyst
by Kaytoko
Summary: They met in the heat of battle, but found each other in peace that came afterwords. A story of friendship, companionship and love between the heiress of Future Industries and the General of the United Forces. Irosami. Drabble series written for the 30 Day Writing challenge. Cover image by NorthernPrincess. Complete!
1. Beginning

_Amethyst _

A/N: A part of the 30 Day Drabble Challenge on tumblr. I'll update as often as possible!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Beginning_

If there was one thing Asami Sato hated, it was the tabloids. She partially understood that in a difficult world, the people needed some sort of entertainment to keep their minds off the darker side of life. She just wished it didn't come at her expense. But, the paparazzi loved her, and her so-called "tragic" life: Asami Sato, the beautiful but naïve heiress who's father turned out to be an Equalist. Asami Sato, the abandoned heiress who's boyfriend left her for the Avatar. Asami Sato, the broken-hearted heiress who now had a multi-million dollar industry left upon her rather "incapable" shoulders and the world waited in bated breath to see how badly she would fail. It irritated her that they were all under the impression that she would crumble under the stress. But what the world didn't know was that Asami Sato _was_ strong enough to take care of herself, and she would prove it too.

She put her racing gloves away and dug her fingers into Future Industries, but proving her worth was easier said than done. For a while, she struggled to pull the broken pieces of the industry back together. For most of her life, she didn't pay much attention to the business her father ran; her father didn't particularly encourage her to get involved in the family business much, so she spent a lot of time enjoying the more casual things in life. In retrospect, she should have pushed learning about the business more, but it was no use crying over spilled milk now. She took what she knew about her own Satomobile and utilized her dynamic speech skills to rally the factory workers back together. They were wary at first to have the young heiress in charge, but she was determined to redeem the honor of the company and soon the industry was back in swing.

She tried hard, harder than anyone gave her credit for, at least. She was present in the factory nearly every day, working alongside the workers, learning everything she needed to about the dirty side of the industry. In the evenings, she spent hours talking with her father's old financial and business advisors. Some weren't sold on the idea of having such a young girl in charge of a multi-million dollar business but a few did believe in her and gave her the instruction she needed to be a proper owner of Future Industries. At night, she would stay up late working through the paperwork her father had left in his office, figuring out what needed to be attended first and which of their buyers were essential enough to need specific attention. She fell deep into her work, and before she knew it, several months had already passed.

But the tabloids didn't note her slow-moving success. Instead, they continued to speculate about her reactions to Mako and Korra's very open relationship and the ongoing trial of her father. They continued to call her the "broken-hearted heiress" and when she saw the bold lettering across the newspaper with that particular moniker, she crumpled the paper and threw it into one of the boilers within her factory. She didn't have time for whatever lies the rumor mill kept churning out, but in the spare moments of her life, she still found herself thinking about them. It was humiliating and horrible and the longer the dark thoughts infiltrated her mind, the more she threw herself into her work.

Eventually, the factory workers began to worry for her.

"Now, don't get me wrong Miss Sato," one of the older men had said one day. "It's wonderful to have you here every day, but you're a young lass. Don't you want to go out with them every once in a while? I'm sure you're getting tired of hanging out with all these dirty, sweaty old men every day."

Asami chuckled at the man's humor, wiping her work glove across her sweaty forehead. "I'm not tired at all, Bom," she responded. They had been working on a particular Satomobile's engine all morning. She was finally feeling like she was getting the hang of assembling engines. She met the old man's worried gaze and gave him a smile. "Please don't worry about me. I like this. It's helping me keep other things off my mind for a while."

He didn't look convinced. "If you say so, Miss Sato."

"I do say so, Bom," she replied. "Now show me how to hook up the cooling system again. I've still got a few questions with that."

Of course, the man's comment didn't leave her mind after they had parted ways, and she lingered late in the night mulling over the possibility of taking a day off. She warred with her drive to continue her work and eventually decided to allow herself one evening. Perhaps a nice dinner out was all she really needed to wind down a bit. The following day she apologized to the factory workers, but they were nothing but kind as they encouraged her to take some time to herself. She decided to go to her favorite restaurant and took her time doing her hair and making herself feel beautiful again. After so many weeks with her hair up and grease staining her skin, she relished in the feeling of wearing a dress and wearing her hair down. As she headed out of her home, she realized that she wouldn't be meeting anybody for dinner. She hesitated, unsure if she wanted to leave anymore. She hadn't spoken to hardly anybody since she threw herself into her work, especially the old friends she used to have before the Equalist Revolution began. Sure, she was still friends with Korra, but she still didn't feel comfortable being around her with Mako in her life. Bolin had followed his brother after they had returned to Republic City, and she hadn't heard much from him since. She considered staying home and enjoying take out, but firmly decided against it. She was strong, and she wouldn't let anything like going to dinner by herself crush her spirit. So, she lifted her chin and drove her Satomobile to her favorite restaurant.

She was all smiles as the familiar attendants greeted her, and escorted her to her table. She ordered her favorite drink and meal and tried to enjoy the atmosphere of the candle-lit restaurant. It was a beautiful place that served a decadent array of pasta and sauteed meats. She always loved coming here with her father. He would tell stories of when he first met her mother and how he wooed her to marry him after he had brought her to this exact place three times. She swallowed the thick knot in her throat with a sip of her drink. She started to regret coming alone when some unwanted faces approached her table. She didn't hide the look of contempt as Truu Dee, the head reporter for the tabloids, stopped before her table. The woman ignored Asami's glare and offered her a thin smile.

"Asami Sato, the Future Industries heiress herself!" she cooed. "Or should I say, the _owner_." Asami pressed her lips together at the implications of the woman's words. "I'm sure you're missing your father. It's so sad to see you eating out by yourself. Don't you have friends, Asami Sato?"

Asami decided she didn't like the way Truu Dee was saying her name. "I think I hold the right to eat out by myself if I wish to."

Truu Dee's slithering smile widened. "So I see. It's too bad really," she continued. "To see you so broken-hearted, I mean."

Asami bristled. "I am _not _-"

A gentle, warm hand settled over her mouth. She jerked in surprise, prepared to whip around and demand that this new person not touch her again, but a second hand fell upon her shoulder keeping her in place. She sat in humiliated frustration as this mystery person took control of the situation.

"I see you found my date before I did," a low, masculine voice said to the reporter. Truu Dee stared with a dropped mouth and Asami gave an unladylike snort in amusement. The calloused fingers twitched at her laugh against her lips. "I hope you'll give us some time to get to know each other in peace," he continued. "If I may be so bold to ask."

The reporter's cheeks flushed red and she sputtered a bit before walking off. Asami sighed lightly into the warm palm over her mouth before reaching up to yank it away from her. She glared up at the man standing behind her.

"I didn't need your help," she said in disapproval. General Iroh merely smiled.

"I do not doubt that," he responded, lifting his hand from her shoulder. He moved around to stand behind the chair seated across from her. "But I thought you might like some company."

"Did you ever think that I might want to spend the evening alone?" she shot back.

"Yes," he said honestly, giving her a small, pleasant smile. "But I still hoped you wouldn't turn me down."

Asami gave a small sigh before letting her lips turn up. Who was she to refuse such a gentleman? She gestured for him to take the seat before her, and he sat with practiced ease.

"So tell me, _General_," she said, leaning forward to prop her chin on her folded hands. "What is a handsome man like you doing out here by yourself?"

She was surprised to see a soft blush rise on his cheeks at her compliment, but his words continued to be smooth. "I could ask you the same thing, Miss Sato."

She gave a thin smile. "I just wanted a night out."

Iroh rose the glass of wine a waiter expertly just poured for him. "As did I."

For the first time in what felt like years, Asami genuinely laughed. They talked over drinks, they talked over dinner, and to her surprise, they had continued to talk well into dessert. She had found out that he had stayed behind with Commander Bumi to visit the Air Temple and Councilman Tenzin. In the meantime, he was enjoying some time off from leading the United Forces and seeing what Republic City had to offer. Somebody had suggested he come to this particular restaurant to try the sauteed duck-fish over pasta. He found out quickly that he wasn't too fond of duck-fish. She had laughed at the face he made. They were still sitting in their seats when a nervous waiter came up to tell them that they were closing the restaurant and they had apologized with a laugh. They exited in a whirlwind, smiling at each other as they stood before the closing entrance of the restaurant.

"Um," Asami said softly, glancing over at her car. "I can drive you home if you'd like."

He gave her a soft smile. "Perhaps another time. I drove my own vehicle here."

"Oh, okay," she said with a touch of disappointment, tucking a loose hair behind her ear. He caught her hand as it fell back to her side. Her heart jumped a bit in her chest at the feeling of his hand again. He kept her gaze as he lifted her knuckles up in a soft, polite kiss.

"Thank you for a wonderful night, Miss Sato," he said kindly.

She smiled at him. "No, thank you, General."

He lingered for a moment before politely stepping away. "Good night."

"Good night," she responded quietly. She watched him turn away and head towards his car before she got into hers. She drove home in silence, but every time she saw her reflection in the rearview mirror, she noticed the delicate upward turn of her lips. Perhaps it was finally time for a new beginning. A life without the mistakes of her father, or the constant reminder of a love lost. Or, perhaps she was finally finding something that mattered to her again in this world. Whatever it was, she really liked it, and didn't want it to stop.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and look for the next one very soon!


	2. Accusation

_Amethyst_

A/N: Thank you for all the interest in this story! I responded to as many reviews as I could- Thank you Anons!- so I hope you'll continue to support this story!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Accusation_

Asami was busy distracting herself with work when she was asked a very peculiar question by her factory workers. She stared at them in confusion for a moment until she saw the newspaper held in one of their hands. Frowning she folded her arms in disapproval.

"Please tell me you're not seriously believing the crap they write in the papers," she said. They glanced at each other uncertainly.

"I ain't believin' it. I was just askin'," the man with the paper said.

"Uh-huh." Asami wasn't convinced. She held out her hand, patiently waiting for him to hand over the paper. He did so reluctantly. Across the top announced the open trial for her father scheduled for later that afternoon. She ignored the pit in her stomach and looked down at the picture below Hiroshi Sato to see her and General Iroh talking pleasantly in the market. Beside it, she read the words "Possible Romance?" in bold lettering. She frowned. Didn't they have better things to do than follow every event in her life?

"The answer to your question is 'No'," Asami said to her worker. "Now please get back to work? I'd like to get this production line done before I leave at noon."

They looked a little disappointed, but did as they were told. Asami readjusted her falling ponytail, accidentally getting a little grease across her cheek. She tried to rub it away but only smeared it more. Sighing in annoyance, she bent down to continue her work on the engine. This was getting out of control. She thought that after the first two times the tabloids reported about their unexpected meetings and saw that nothing came from it, they would be done. She hadn't even seen him in a month. Instead, they still clung to the idea that the "broken-hearted heiress" was harboring feelings for the "dashingly handsome General of the United Forces". She had more things to worry about than who she was going to date next.

Such as the trial she had to attend that afternoon.

Her fingers slipped and she pinched her thumb between the wrench and an engine part. She hissed, snatching her hand back. This was no good. She was just getting more distracted by the minute. Pushing her sleeves up again, she pushed aside the things troubling her mind. She was serious when she said she wanted this production line done today. She had a buyer waiting for their purchase to be delivered tomorrow, and she was determined to exceed their standards. She wanted them delivered _today_. Luckily for her, her workers admired her determination and worked hard to help her reach her goals.

Focusing in on her task at hand, the hours slipped away. She inspected the work done by her workers, a pleased smile crossing her face when she realized that they had lived up to their promise. The production line would be finished and ready for delivery that evening. She thanked the men for their hard work and gave them the evening off for doing as she asked. They cheered and thanked her as well as they headed home. She stayed back to speak to the people in charge of the delivery before heading home herself. She really needed to get the grease off her skin before she showed up at the trial.

For the most part, she tried not to think too much about the implications of what was happening that afternoon. She tried as hard as possible to avoid the trial unless she was required to be there, and throw herself into her work to put away the confusing and troubling feelings that still swam around in her mind. She put on some nicely pressed, clean clothes and neatly pinned her hair back. When she arrived at the justice hall, reporters crammed the entrance way trying to pull a response out of her. She expertly ignored them all and kept her chin held high.

She had a seat in the front row, just across the way from where the newly re-instated chief of Police, Lin Beifong, stood with her officers. The older woman gave her a small smile of encouragement which Asami returned gratefully. She always thought that Lin was a difficult person to get to know, but after the Equalist uprising, she held a sort of soft spot for the older woman. She was actually a wonderful person once you got past all the rough and tough exterior. Already, Asami was feeling a little better with Lin there. She kept her eyes on the strong woman as her father was brought in.

She battled her desire to look over at him, if just to see how he was doing, but kept her chin defiantly turned and her eyes connected with the calming green ones of Lin. She kept Asami's gaze, as if she sensed her need to have something keeping her attention. Soon enough, the council came in, Tenzin leading the way, and the trial of Hiroshi Sato began again.

They rehashed the evidence presented and the accusations placed upon her father's head. She knew it was only for order's sake. She, and everyone else in attendance, knew what the verdict was going to be. Hiroshi's lawyer gave one last attempt to change the council's mind before they left to discuss their decision. She was struggling to keep her cool attitude and avoid her father's eyes when Iroh took a seat beside her. She hadn't even noticed him in attendance.

"It's a pleasure to see you again," he said softly. She looked up at him, relief calming her jittery nerves a bit to see his kind smile. "Although, I do wish it was over dinner again, not in a hall of justice. The seats here are not the most comfortable."

She gave him a strained smile at his joke. "Well, I am sure we would all love to be somewhere other than here if we could be." His smile fell a little bit at the edge in her voice. She looked away uncomfortably, disappointed in herself for letting her uneasiness show. He didn't comment upon it though.

"I could go for a nice warm cup of Jasmine tea after this," he said. She met his eyes again at the nostalgia in his voice. He smiled. "Care to join me? I know this great little shop."

"You know a shop?" she repeated in surprise. "In Republic City?"

"Unknown to many, I taste-test tea shops in my spare time," he said.

She gave him a disbelieving look. "I find that difficult to believe."

"Believe what you want," he said with a shrug. "But my great-uncle always spoke about how calming a well-brewed cup of tea could be during a time of great stress."

"I don't think I would have pegged you to be a tea connoisseur," she said with a lift of her lips.

"Give it a try," he suggested with a knowing smile. "You might actually like it."

The council returned with their verdict, sentencing Hiroshi Sato to seven years in prison due to the charges of assaulting multiple officers, assisting the terrorist known as Amon and several accounts of slander against the council themselves. Asami closed her eyes as Lin began to lead her father away, trying to push away his cries of "equality" and "I did it for the non-benders!". Regardless of how disappointed she was in her father, she still felt her gut wrench in sadness to watch him be taken away. She didn't realize how tightly she was clenching her hands until Iroh gently placed his warm palm atop one of them. She let a small, trembling breath and looked up at his patient gold eyes.

"You know, tea actually sounds really nice right now," she said quietly. He gave her a smile that warmed her heart and took her to a small relatively unknown tea shop a few streets away from the main street in Republic City. They sat on well-worn chairs that were slightly too small and talked about non-consequential things while he politely ignored the few swipes at her eyes she made to hide her tears. They stayed until the sun fell, and after a while of drinking the well-brewed tea, she did come around to admit that he was right. This was the best cup of tea she had ever had.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: I'd just like to remind you guys that this is being written for the 30 Day Drabble Challenge on tumblr, so I'm actually going to try _really _hard to update every day. So, reviews encourage me to keep trying! Anything you can tell me will help so much, even if it's a quick "I liked it!". And as always, thank you for reading! :)


	3. Restless

_Amethyst_

A/N: Oh you wonderful people! Thank you so much for the unending support! XD Your reviews make my day! And for all my lovely anonymous reviewers: you are the best! There are so many of you too!

On a side note, I saw the Amazing Spider-Man last night and just about died. If you haven't seen it, go see it now! It truly is _amazing_.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Restless_

"Starky," Asami said to herself. Her eyes opened and she leaned up out of bed to grab the pen on the desk beside her. "Starky, Starky. Need to schedule meeting for transport," she wrote on the pad placed on her bedside. She eyed the four other notes she had written down throughout the night and sighed, placing the pen down before flopping back into bed. She had no idea what time it was, but she knew it was late; her mind just wouldn't shut down. She'd close her eyes and attempt to sleep, but something else would come to her and she would sit right back up to write herself another reminder.

This had been going on for months now. Ever since she took over the business, she'd been so stressed out and high strung, trying so hard to put things in order and bring Future Industries back to its feet that she was starting to feel the effects of trying so hard. Sleep eluded her, and no matter how desperately she desired it or knew that she needed it, she just couldn't fall asleep. After hours of tossing and turning and wishing that sleep would come, she'd snag a couple right before she needed to be up and that would have to suffice for the entirety of the day. Most days, she had to hide the dark, sleepless bags under her eyes with her make up. She didn't want people worrying, and she most definitely didn't want to skip out on her duties because of a lack of sleep.

After trying to fall asleep again, Asami gave up. She sat up, fully awake, and looked around her moonlit room. It was the same room she had grew up in, only with all her updated likes and interests. Some of the magazines that interested her, or the clothes she had bought before the Equalist Revolution still sat in the places she left them, leaving a constant reminder of how different her life was now. On her vanity near the window, her driving goggles and gloves sat next to her helmet, long untouched in her attempt to prove to the world that she was a capable woman. Now in the moonlight, the artifacts of her "past life" seemed to call out to her. She got out of bed and wandered over to them.

The helmet felt so familiar as she lifted it from the table; a heavy weight that always seemed to calm her frazzled nerves. She turned it around in her fingers, a sudden desire to pull it on and ride off on her motorbike too difficult to resist. She took a quick glance around her room before making her decision. She yanked a pair of riding pants out from her drawer and pulled them on under her night gown. She grabbed her jacket from the stand nearby, a excited smile pulling at her lips as she yanked up the heavy zipper. She strapped on her boots and grabbed her helmet, goggles and driving gloves before running out the door.

At such a late hour, there was hardly anybody out and the hum of her engine echoed across the closed up buildings. From behind the handles, Asami released a delighted laugh. Working for Future Industries was one thing, but her true love still lived in the driver's seat. The wind whipped at her hair and stung her exposed cheeks, but she urged the bike to go faster, racing down streets and whipping around corners. The thrill of the race pumped through her veins, singing through her soul. If there was something she truly missed about the life she lived before, it was the freedom to just _drive_.

She drove for what seemed like ages until she brought the bike down to a slow putter along the harbor of Yue Bay. The water glistened and lapped against the shore, Air Temple island and Avatar Aang's statue glowing faintly in the distance. Brining her motorbike to a stop, she turned off the engine and closed her eyes, listening to the soft sounds of the ocean in the quiet night. Far enough away from the central business district, she couldn't hear the sounds of the sleepless side of the city, and for a brief moment, she felt like the only person in the world. When she opened her eyes again, she noticed the other figure walking along the harbor. He stopped and stared out at the ocean. She stood from her bike, making sure that it was parked correctly before she approached him.

"Some how, I don't feel like I should be surprised seeing you here," she said, holding her helmet behind her back as Iroh turned to face her. He looked startled; legitimately surprised to see _her_ there.

He coughed, trying to cover his shock. "Miss Sato," he greeted belatedly.

"General," she greeted back with a small smirk. It wasn't often that _she_ caught him off guard. "What are you doing out here?"

The General of the United Forces sent a small glance out towards the dark ocean before giving a small shrug. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go on a walk."

"Across the bay?" Asami asked in surprise. He gave her a confused look. "Er, aren't you staying at Air Temple Island?"

"Oh, no." Iroh gave a small chuckle. "I was at first, but I joined some of my men on this side of the harbor to keep an eye on them. They're getting a tad antsy that we're staying in one place for so long, but Commander Bumi just wants to be sure that the situation in Republic City is stable." He pulled a face. "Of course, that's what he said."

Asami looked up at him in amusement. "You don't believe that."

Iroh looked sheepish. "No. I have the misfortune of knowing the Commander at a personal level, and I know how much he enjoys being with his younger brother. Although, I can't say that Councilman Tenzin enjoys Commander Bumi's company quite as much."

Asami laughed, knowing how easily Tenzin gets irritated. For a monk, he had quite an issue with his temper.

"If it's not too much to ask," Iroh continued. "Why are you here? From my knowledge, you don't live close by."

"I don't," she confirmed with a shrug. "I was having a really hard time falling asleep tonight, so I decided to go on a drive." She gestured to her motorbike. "Although, if I knew I was going to see you, I would have dressed a little better." She laughed at the small blush that dusted his cheeks when he realized she was still wearing her nightgown. He politely turned his eyes away.

"R-regardless, you still look lovely, Miss Sato," he told her. She hid the small smile that turned up her lips at his bashful compliment. Fiddling with her helmet a bit, she met his eyes again.

"I hope this doesn't sound rude," she started. "But I've noticed that you're always very formal in the way you speak about people. Why is that?"

Iroh lifted a hand to his lips thoughtfully. "I suppose it's a matter of respect," he decided. "If a person deserves to have the title bestowed upon them, then I figure it is my honor to call them by the title they have been rewarded with. My grandfather used to tell me that a man could work his whole life to achieve greatness, but it is the people around him who truly determine what is 'great'." He gave her a sidelong glance. "I suppose my formality is just a way to honor a person's efforts to achieve greatness."

Asami smiled softly at the proud look in his eyes. "You must really love your grandfather."

His lips turned up in an honest smile. "Yes. I do."

Asami let the smile stay on her face as she looked out to the ocean again. "I know we haven't spent that much time together," she said quietly. "But I just want you to know that I've truly enjoyed the moments that I've shared with you." She met his slightly surprised look with a genuine look. "They have helped me more than you think. Thank you, General."

He let her words sink in for a moment before nodding. "It has been my pleasure, Miss Sato."

She nodded, staring out at the ocean for a while. She tried to ignore the flutter in her chest when their eyes met again. She grinned sheepishly.

"Something tells me that neither one of us is going to sleep anytime soon," she joked.

"You are probably right," he agreed.

"So…" She glanced over her shoulder at her motorbike. "Would you like to go for a ride? I could show you the places that really makes Republic City shine at night."

He took a moment to look at her bike and the city that rose up behind them before allowing a smile to cross his face. Asami found that she couldn't resist smiling at his subtle excitement.

"Yes," he said honestly. "I would love that."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: Thank you lovely people for keeping me motivated! I love you all! Thank you for reading, and Happy 4th of July to my American friends! Much love!


	4. Snowflake

_Amethyst_

A/N: Ugh. This prompt gave me a ton of trouble. I hope it turned out okay. :/ Thank you to those of you who reviewed last chapter!

Edit: Site's been rather wonky today. Sorry for the multiple uploads if you got it.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

_Snowflake_

It was a cold autumn day in Republic City. She had worn her thinnest winter jacket on accident and the cold air brought a natural flush to her cheeks and nose. It was six months after the official fall of Amon, and the city was having a small celebration for the progress made towards recovery and equality among its people. It was a special day for everyone, but especially special to her. For that day, Asami Sato fell in love with General Iroh of the United Forces.

Just the week before, he had invited her to come with him to the celebration. They had bumped into each other on the streets in downtown Republic City (she was starting to laugh at how often that seemed to happen) and he had ignored the cat calls of the men he was with when he approached her. She had smiled (like she always did when he was around) and agreed to meet him at the entrance to the park where it was being held. The smile he had given her was enough to make her heart jump and she pleasantly met the wave he gave her as he left with his men.

She knew something was up when she started getting weird looks from the workers at the factory. They were used to her by now and joked that she had been 'weirdly happy tinkering with the automatic hubcap bolter' and she just rolled her eyes at them. But she couldn't deny that they were right. She found herself daydreaming during work lately, thinking about the nice nights she had spent casually speaking with the General. Perhaps the tabloids weren't _completely _off base with their accusations about her.

She spent more time picking out what she was going to wear than she had for the last half a year, but still misjudged how cold the day was going to be. She drove her motorbike to the park, shivering the whole way. She arrived a little early from the time she agreed to with the General, but the celebration was already underway. The scent of sugary foods and buttered popcorn permeated the air; people laughed joyfully and danced to music playing from a pair of large radios set up in the north part of the park. She could hear the distant sound of somebody speaking on the stage at the far side of the park and the distant cheer of the crowd for something that he said. She stood beside a street lamp, rubbing her cold fingers together in an attempt to warm them up.

After a few moments of waiting, she glanced at her watch, debating if she had enough time to run home and get her thicker jacket. When she looked up again, Iroh had spotted her and gave her a short wave as he walked over. He wasn't dressed in his military uniform that day, instead opting for a simple button down black coat and casual but comfortable pants. He had a grey cap upon his head that gave him a boyish look when paired with the smile that crossed his face as he approached her. She returned his smile as he stood before her.

He noticed immediately that she was cold and held out his hands in offering. She hesitated a moment before carefully placing her hands in his. He folded his fingers around her smaller ones and brought them to his lips. Warm air blew over her frozen fingers and she smiled at the way her fingers tingled. They started for the celebration after that, and she had to hide the smile that wouldn't stop pulling at her lips when he kept a warm hand wrapped around hers.

They attended Tenzin's speech and cheered with the crowd when Korra was mentioned. They explored the stands set up around the park and shared a bag of honey-roasted chestnuts as they walked the parameter of the frozen lake. She had laughed when he pulled her into a quick-paced Fire Nation dance when they passed the large radios and couldn't bring herself to look away from the way his golden eyes would light up at the sound of her voice. They stayed even after it began to snow, tiny snowflakes catching like ornaments in the darkness of their hair.

It was when they sat upon a bench and he leaned down to tell her a story about turtle-ducks that she felt it: a warm feeling that blossomed in her chest and seemed to ebb and flow with the dynamics of his voice. She felt it as she watched him from the corner of her eye, and when she felt the rough pad of his thumb gently brush over the soft skin of her knuckles. She felt it in the air between them and when his knee would accidentally brush against hers. She felt it, but it wasn't until that moment that she truly noticed it.

She listened to his story, and caught his eyes when he glanced at her. Her heart gave a slight jump and she watched as a soft, slow smile pulled his lips up as he spoke. The warm feeling swelled within her, and nearly left her breathless. It was that cold autumn day, on that bench next to the frozen pond, that Asami Sato fell in love with the General of the United Forces.

And, _boy_, was she in trouble.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: Short one today, guys. I hope you liked it. Please review?


	5. Haze

_Amethyst_

A/N: Hello, friends! Welcome back to more of my drabble series! Thank you for the great reviews (and writing suggestions) given for the last one! I appreciate all the critique and praise given for this story. Hope you guys like this one too. It's more of an _implied_ Irosami this time around.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Haze_

Asami wasn't certain, but somehow, she was starting to feel less weird about Mako and Korra's relationship. She saw them out in Republic City the day before and met Korra's tentative wave. It was one thing to be heart-broken, it was another to want some space to figure things out. It took Asami a little longer than she expected, especially with all the effort she had to put into strong-arming Future Industries back on top of the market, but when she saw them together that day in the city, she was surprised not to feel the twist in her stomach that always made her look away. She gave the encounter some thought and finally came a conclusion that made her smile. Perhaps she was finally over all that confusing jealousy and hurt that made her avert her eyes. Perhaps, she could finally go back to just being their _friend_.

The thought alone made a joyful tingle race down her spine.

She missed the carefree way Bolin would calm any situation with his laughter, or the way Korra would send her a small look of appreciation when she would share her bread with her. She even missed the way Mako would mother them all with sharp warnings to be careful. Even though their friendship was founded on a rocky foundation, there was something so liberating about "Team Avatar" that made her feel like she could do anything, or be anything that she wanted to. She honestly missed them.

She considered dropping by Air Temple Island for a visit, just to see them, but Mako beat her to the punch.

To say she was surprised to see him on her doorstep was a slight understatement. He looked nervous and a little more than uncomfortable, and even gave a small jump when she opened the door. For a long moment they just stared at each other, unsure what to say until Mako broke the silence with a sharp, forced cough.

"Hey, Asami," he said.

"Hi," she responded cautiously.

"I… um…" He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no words came out. A flush of embarrassment quickly crawled up his neck.

"Do you need something?" she asked slowly.

"I j-just…" His words caught again. Groaning, he fisted a hand in his hair. Finally, he thrust a newspaper in her face blurting out a demanding "Is this true?"

Asami had to step back to see what he was holding in his hand. A picture of her and General Iroh was printed on the front, the words "Biggest Budding Romance: Irosami" titling it in bold letters. A lead rock dropped in her stomach, but she made a show of rolling her eyes.

"Are you serious, Mako?" she asked with a frown. "You're here for this?"

"Is it true?" he repeated. His sharp eyebrows were brought down in seriousness, and Asami was a bit taken aback by the fact that he was actually a little angry. Suddenly, she didn't feel quite so cheery about being friends again.

"What if it was?" she asked, folding her arms.

He sputtered, caught off guard. "What if- Asami, he's like _ten_ years older than you!"

"So?" she said sharply, feeling a tad defensive for Iroh. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Why?" he repeated. "B-because!" Asami gave him a disbelieving look. He glared back, suddenly too prideful to step away from her challenge.

Sighing in disappointment, Asami reached for the door. "Look, I'm not going to stand here and have you struggle with your conflicting feelings. I'm done with that."

"No. Wait!" Mako said quickly, reaching to hold the door open. He was close. _Too_ close. Asami stepped back, pressing her lips together uncomfortably. She avoided his eyes, but caught the desperately worried look on his face.

"Look, I'm sorry, Asami," he said softly. "I'm not trying to start anything, I swear. I'm just worried about you. I don't want to see you hurt again. I just think getting involved with the General of the United Forces is a bad idea."

She didn't want to hear this. Mako was always worried about something or another, and it _hurt_ to think that he still worried about her. Somehow she didn't believe that his worry was a farce. He still cared about her in his own way, but she just wished that he would just let her move on without all the complicated extras. She wanted to turn him away, close the door on him and let him fall into her past again, but something had her hesitating.

"Why?" she asked in a whisper. "Why is it a bad idea?"

He looked at her sympathetically. "Asami…"

"_Why?_"

He gave a reluctant sigh. "He's a prince of the Fire Nation and a General of the largest naval force on the sea. He can't stay in Republic City, no matter how much you want him to." She avoided his eyes. "He's a _man_, Asami. Not a kid like me. Things aren't going to be the same with him." He gave a small, frustrated groan. "I guess what I'm trying to say… Is that I want you to be sure about what you're getting into."

Finally, she looked over at him. He met her eyes hopefully, a sort of desperation for understanding shining in the amber color of his irises. It was awkward, but he really was trying to look out for her.

"I can take care of myself, Mako," she said slowly. "But, thank you for being worried."

He held her eyes for a moment before nodding, awkwardly stepping away from her. "Um, yeah. I just- y'know…"

She gave him a small smile. "Yeah. I know."

He took a long look at her, searching her eyes to be sure that his intentions came across clear. His protectiveness was something that she admired about him, but it was also something that got in the way during their relationship. He worried about everybody and took on more than he could handle to be certain that everybody was happy. She could think of a few moments that could have been handled better, but nobody was perfect.

"You know," he said suddenly. "You can come visit us at the island. Bolin would like that. He misses you." He met her eyes. "We all do."

The haze still seemed to linger between them, but she decided that it was finally time to wander out of the fog. Regardless of the mistakes he made, she chose to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Yes, I think I might," she said with a smile.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: You guys have no idea how much your reviews make my day. You're all such lovely people. ;3; Thank you for reading and please review! :)


	6. Flame

_Amethyst_

A/N: I love that you guys are giving me suggestions! It really helps me ponder what I can put into my future chapters. I do like the ideas, I've just got to find a prompt that it would fit smoothly into before I can use it. That aside, thank you so much for the responses I've got from the last chapter! You guys are so kind. ;3;

. . . . . . . . . . .

_Flame_

She always had a fascination with benders. When she was younger, she used to pretend like she was an Earthbender and would stomp around the house "bending" the furniture. As she grew up she realized she was quite enamored by the beauty of waterbending, and she loved watching Tenzin airbend on the occasions she had to see him. But, there was something truly fascinating about firebending. It was dangerous and exciting, and a part of her loved the thrill that came with it. She loved watching Mako firebend, but there was truly something entrancing about Iroh's firebending.

She noticed it subtly at first. She would watch the flame flicker atop the candle at dinner, slowly growing and fading with each breath that he took. She especially liked to see the way the fire would flicker with his laughter, laughing along side him. She caught the moments he spent staring into the flame, almost as if he could feel its power within him, and she found that it was difficult to look away.

He didn't hide the fact that he liked to use bending to keep them warm on cold days. He found it amusing that her fingers always felt like ice and didn't hesitate to warm his hands so that hers would stop shaking. His breath was always warm and he told her stories about how his grandfather relentlessly taught him the importance of the Breath of Fire.

"He would tell me that it saved his life," he said. "He insisted that it would save mine one day too."

"Has it?" she asked.

He met her eyes with a small smile. "Not yet. But it still might."

It didn't take her long to realize how extensive his training really was. She was surprised that he was taught how to meditate for years before he was allowed to learn the basic firebending forms. Aside from Korra, she really didn't know anybody who trained their bending with such dedication. Most people those days used it for menial tasks, or fun. Even Mako, a natural at firebending, only trained when he had a match coming up. Iroh joked that true firebending was a lost art and nobody had the patience for it anymore. His words intrigued her.

"Well then, how does a _true_ firebender bend fire?" she baited him.

He had the decency to flush a bit at his arrogant slip of words. "I didn't mean to offend."

"Oh, I know," she said. "I'm just curious about how your bending differs from anyone else's."

Flattered by her curiosity, his embarrassed blush gave way to a grin. "Well, I _was_ taught by the Fire Lord himself. That has to hold _some_ merit."

She hummed through her self-satisfied smirk. "We'll have to see."

The General of the United Forces was not one to pass by a challenge and he met it head-on like a true Prince of the Fire Nation. They walked to a nearby park and he shed his coat before fluidly taking up a firebending stance with practiced ease. He gave a few deep breaths before moving through a basic line of forms. Even though he didn't do anything particularly difficult, there was a distinct difference between his bending and the firebending she had seen before. Every change in direction, every movement was calculated and precise; every burst of flame had a breath to accompany it. Every stance was strong and powerful and even with the small plume of flame that resulted in each form, she could see the potential that he held in reserve, the raw power that swam beneath his fingertips. He was so serious, so focused, that she didn't think she'd be able to break his concentration for anything.

But then he'd look over at her just to see if she was still watching and a flicker of warmth would bubble in her chest when she caught the small smile he tried to hide. Yes, she always had a fascination for firebending, but she quickly learned that she especially liked it when _he_ did it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: And suddenly my drabbles are starting to look more like drabbles. Tomorrow's prompt is more exciting, and dramatically longer, I promise!


	7. Formal

_Amethyst_

A/N: Gyah, last chapter was a total hit and miss. Sorry about that. :/ I hope this one is better. ): For those of you who asked, the prompts I use are from a thread going around on tumblr under the name "30 Days of Writing: A Drabble a Day Challenge." The person who posted it put up a list of 30 one-word prompts that I'm taking in order.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Formal_

Every year, on the anniversary of the founding of Republic City, the elites and people of importance would gather for an expensive, very well-known party. It was a fluffed-up parade of wealth and power where the most prestigious people would boast about their accomplishments throughout the year while the reporters gushed about their outfits and companions. It wasn't really Asami's favorite thing to go to, she really just went for the fine foods in the past years, but this year she had an agenda. With all the high power people gathered in one place, she could promote the new line of Satomobiles that she'd been diligently working on in the past couple months. She was certain that this would be a great stepping stool for giving the company the economic boost that they'd been needing. After all, it was hard to turn somebody down when they were standing right in front of you.

She debated about whether or not she should come with a partner, but ultimately decided that arriving by herself would give more of the strong, independent woman impression that she was looking for. She wore one of her favorite dresses: a floor-length black number that stuck to her curves and shimmered with the light. Like she was hoping for, her appearance really made a stir with the reporters present at the party. She gave them a pleasant smile as the cameras flashed and the reporters crowded in. She answered their questions, vaguely answering the ones about General Iroh, and made a classy escape into the party itself.

The atmosphere was a nice one. Soft music played in the background, accented by the chatter of the people already there. Buffet tables of hours d'oeuvres lined the back wall of the ballroom. White cloth covered tables sat scattered around the room for the dinner that night, waiters moving quietly around to light the candles placed in the center of each. She noticed Tenzin up near the stage at the front, dressed in traditional Airbender formalwear, speaking to the men in charge of setting up the stage. Near the back of the room, Asami noticed Korra. She stood by herself near the hour d'oeuvres table looking a little uncomfortable in her traditional Water Tribe garb. Asami walked over to her.

"Hey," she greeted. Korra jumped.

"H-hey," she responded.

"Are you okay?" Asami asked. Korra glanced away, debating whether or not to tell the truth before sighing in defeat.

"Not really," she said truthfully. "Tenzin said that they want me to do a speech tonight. I know I've done it before, but for some reason I'm just feeling really… nervous."

Asami gave her an encouraging smile. "You'll do fine. You're charismatic, and they already like you for getting rid of Amon."

"I know. It's just…" Korra met Asami's eyes with a worried look.

"Seriously," Asami said, keeping her gaze. "It's going to be fine."

Korra searched her confident look for a while before nodding reluctantly in agreement. "I hope you're right," she said. "Thank you, Asami."

Asami smiled. "No problem, Korra," she said. "Now, I suggest you go out there and act like you're enjoying the party. The crowd will seem less scary if you get to know the people behind the faces."

Korra grinned, feeling a little more confident. "Okay. Thanks again!"

Asami smiled again and waved as Korra made a beeline for the group of nobles standing nearby. Sure that she was going to be okay on her own now, the young owner of Future Industries turned her attention back to the table of food on display beside her. She picked up a few things before making her own dive into mingling with the crowd. She put on her best "business woman" smile and greeted every guest there that night.

Her father always told her that she was able to talk her way into getting anything she wanted, and Asami made good work of her skill that night. It was far to easy to sweet talk the older men in charge of big name businesses, and even easier to mingle with the women that came with them. She practically grew up going to these parties and she knew these people almost as well as she knew herself. It was nearly effortless for her to insert a few lines about the new Future Industries products and convince old family friends to help fund the new projects. She was speaking with the mayor and his wife when Iroh arrived.

"Oh my," the mayor's wife had said. "Is that the General…?"

Asami caught her look and glanced towards the entranceway. Her breath caught slightly at the sight. Iroh made it a point to always dress immaculately, if not always in his uniform. He was once again wearing his United Forces uniform, but this time it was fully decorated with the pins and metals that qualified him as a general. The Fire Nation Royal Emblem was pinned directly over his heart, and it gleamed in the light as he walked. He always held an air of authority around him, but for the first time since she met him, he held himself like the prince he was. He caught her eyes from across the room and started toward her. She had to take a sip of the drink in her hand to wet her suddenly dry mouth.

"Good evening," he greeted them with a polite bow. The mayor and his wife gave bumbling imitations of the polite curtesy. He met Asami's eyes with glowing gold. "Miss Sato, you look…" He paused to give her a praise worthy once-over. "Absolutely stunning."

Asami couldn't resist the flattered blush that rose to her cheeks. "And you look handsome as well, General."

He gave her a smile that melted her heart. "Thank you, my lady," he said before turning back to the mayor and his wife. "I'm sorry to interrupt like this. May I join your conversation?"

"By all means," the mayor's wife perked up. "Please do!"

Iroh gave her a pleased smile, glancing over at Asami who had to hide her own smile behind the rim of her glass.

Talking with Iroh was easy. He had a surprising quick wit and his manners never failed to impress the people he spoke with. It was easy to forget that he was of royal heritage, especially with how simple it was to relate with every person he met. Asami was continuously impressed with him, especially when he started to compliment her work with Future Industries. She hadn't asked him to help her promote her company, but he did it anyway, and that brought a smile to her face that she couldn't keep off.

He joined her at her table for dinner, the two of them laughing about the events that had occurred since their last meeting, and they shared a pleasant meal together, purposefully ignoring the suspicious looks and whispers directed their way. They watched the speeches with pleasant attitudes and encouraged Korra with smiles when she gave her speech. The girl Avatar appreciated their encouragement and pushed through her speech with a sense of courage that made her speaking come naturally. At the end of the Avatar's speech, the crowd cheered and the music started up again, people standing up to start dancing. Korra ran down from the stage to give Asami a quick, happy hug.

"Thank you for helping me," she said with a wide smile. Asami couldn't resist giving her a smile in response before she ran off to join the rest of the people in dancing. She caught Iroh staring at her and she glanced away shyly.

"What?"

He shook his head, keeping his thoughts to himself. Instead, he stood from his seat and extended his hand towards her. "Miss Sato, would you do me the honor of being my dance partner for the evening?"

Asami grinned, placing her hand in his. "Why, General. I thought you'd never ask." He mirrored her teasing grin and led her out to the gradually crowding dance floor.

She really had to count herself lucky. Not only did she have a wonderful man to dance with, but he was _exceptionally_ skilled in the art of dance. All those dance lessons as a child really paid off for this moment. It was so much easier to lose herself in the moment when she didn't have to focus on whether or not she was going to trip over her own feet. There was something really wonderful about the way his golden eyes would light up every time she would laugh when he led them in a spin around the dance floor. She was so happy that she felt like she was dancing on air.

When the end of the fifth song came around, Iroh finally convinced her to take a breather. They walked arm-in-arm to the breezy outdoor gardens just steps away from the dance floor. A few other couples were enjoying the nice night air and the beautiful scenery. Iroh led them down a small wooden path that crossed over a small koi pond glittering in the moonlight. Surrounding them were a couple weeping trees and wispy maples of beautiful red colors illuminated by a few hanging lanterns scattered throughout the garden. The dim lighting cast sharp shadows across their skin, accenting the sharp edges of his cheekbones and the curve of her nose.

"It truly is beautiful out here," Iroh commented, looking up at the moon through the breaks in the trees. Asami followed his gaze and took a look at the moon herself. She knew the tragically romantic stories about the goddess of the moon, and the moon seemed all the more beautiful to her.

"I'm sure it is beautiful in the Fire Nation at night as well," she said. He smiled at her.

"It really is," he agreed. "It's never as cool in there as it is here, but the warm nights are perfect to go out and watch the ocean on the beach. The earth feels alive as it meets the ocean and you can practically feel the power of it moving beneath you. You can see the volcanic island chains glowing in the distance and it just reminds you of how powerful nature really is."

Asami stared at him, entranced by the animated tone his words took on as he spoke about his home country. "That sounds amazing."

He turned to look her in the eyes, lightheartedness gradually fading into seriousness. He gently lifted his hands up to place them upon her shoulders, his warm palms giving her shivers where they touched her chilled skin. She stared up at him, unsure what was going to happen next.

"Miss Sato, you will have to forgive me for my forwardness," he said bluntly. "But in the months in Republic City that we have spent together, I have found myself most enamored by you." His face turned the slightest shade of red, but he kept his eyes firmly on hers. "I mean not to scare you by my words, but I cannot possibly keep this to myself any longer."

Asami blinked, a surprise before giving him a small, delighted laugh. He looked confused, if not a little uncomfortable, but his eyes were drawn to her as the most beautiful smile crossed her face.

"Thank you, General," she said, a light blush coloring her cheeks. "I feel the same way."

His eyes lit up in that way that made her chest grow warm, and he let those words linger between them as they finished their walk around the gardens. Her face felt hot and her cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so widely, but for the first time in a long time, she felt happy. So very, very happy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: Please review, friends! :)


	8. Companion

_Amethyst_

A/N: Y'know, I can really tell when you guys like a certain drabble. Too bad they all can't be awesome like the last one. :( Thanks for all the fantastic feedback, guys!

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Companion_

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Asami rolled her eyes dramatically, dropping the paper on the table between them. Iroh looked up from the tea he was nursing. "How do they come up with these things?"

Iroh gently took up the paper himself. He read the title and shrugged a little. "Well, we _did_ go to the Science and Technology Museum."

"Doesn't this bother you?" Asami asked, giving him a disbelieving look. "We're practically being stalked by these people."

He shrugged taking a sip from his tea. When he noticed that she didn't take his non-verbal response as an answer, he placed his cup down before looking at her seriously. "It wouldn't be any different in the Fire Nation. It's just something I'm used to. The ones in my home were relentless. They would report on the changes in _tea_ I would drink."

She laughed in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Completely," he said with a smile. "'Prince Iroh II refused Jasmine tea today in favor of a cup of Ginseng! Is this the start of a new phase in tea?' It was out of control."

Asami laughed. "I'd hate to see what they'd say about us."

Iroh pulled a face as if his tea was too bitter. "Spirits… I hope they never find out."

She gave him a small, amused smile before taking a bite out of her eggs. She took a moment to fill out a few lines on her production reports before a thought had her tapping her pen absentmindedly against the table.

"It's kind of weird to hear you refer to yourself as a prince," she commented. "I'm so used to hearing 'General'."

He met her eyes, amused. "I tend not to use the title outside of the Fire Nation," he told her. "I'm third in line for the throne and after ten years with the United Forces, General sounds more natural to me now."

She smiled. "Third, huh? How many siblings do you have?"

"Three," he said with a sip of tea. "Two older brothers and a younger sister."

"The Crown Prince is Kuzon, right?" Asami asked. Iroh nodded. "What are your other siblings' names?"

"My brother is Shu, and my sister is Ta Min."

Asami smiled. "It must be nice to have such a big family."

Iroh gave her a tentative smile indicating that he thought otherwise. "They're okay in moderation, but holidays are complete chaos. You don't want to be anywhere near the Fire Palace when my grandfather, my mother and both my siblings are around."

Asami couldn't keep the grin off her face. "Tell me about them."

Iroh hesitated, giving the question some thought before talking. "Kuzon's livable, if not a little full of himself. He's only six years older than me but mother says we should have been born twins. Shu…" He shook his head. "Shu is really something else. He was always a bit wild, but one year he met Commander Bumi and we haven't been able to control him since." Asami laughed at the mental image of one of the Fire Princes acting as wild as Commander Bumi did. "Ta Min is tolerable," Iroh continued. "But since she was born so much later than the rest of us, we tend to spoil her rotten. She probably thinks its the best thing to have three older brothers dote upon her all the time."

She watched him take a long sip of his tea. "My mother is probably the most calm out of all of us, but Grandfather says she was a spitfire when she was younger. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and incredibly patient, but when she snaps, _hide_." Asami giggled at the frightened look he made. "My grandfather likes to think that he's strict and imposing, but he's just a big softie. Recently he's gotten into the habit of telling really bad jokes and we just feel so bad that he honestly thinks that they're hilarious that we laugh every time."

Asami gave him a sad, bittersweet smile. "Your family sounds amazing." He disagreed with her, but she saw the pleased smile that curled up his lips as he finished off his cup of tea. "Do they all like tea as much as you do?" she asked when he reached to refill it.

Iroh shrugged. "Not really," he admitted. "Only my grandfather likes tea as much as I do. He says that he got his taste for it from his uncle, the first General Iroh. He passed away in the year of my birth, so my family named me Iroh as a tribute to him. My mother always comments about how similar I am to him." He swirled the cup in his hand. "Makes me wish I could have met him before he died."

Asami placed a comforting hand on his. He turned his hand over to gently wrap his fingers around hers. His thumb gently caressed the top of her hand while it took a quick sip of his tea. The touch made her fingertips tingle and sent a warm chill down her spine.

"Enough about me," Iroh said, placing his cup down to face her fully. "Tell me about you."

"What's there to tell?" she asked sarcastically, ignoring the nervous bubble in her stomach. "My entire life story is plastered across the newspaper all the time."

He gripped her hand comfortingly and she met his serious amber eyes. "I want to hear it from you."

She gave a small laugh, but was still touched by his interest. "Well," she started slowly. "Obviously my family is a little more… dysfunctional than yours. But, that was only in the last year and a half or so. My dad and I had a great relationship back when I thought I knew him well, and we were even happier when my mom was still alive." She swallowed the thick lump in her throat and avoided his interested stare. "We had a lot of great years, a lot of wonderful memories, but things got difficult when my mom died when I was six. Dad tried to make up for it, but he still had the company to deal with and I spent a lot of time on my own. Things were starting to look better between us, and I thought things might finally go back to normal b-but-" She flinched at the tremble in her voice and tried to brush it off with a sharp, unnatural laugh. She tried to pull her hand away, but he kept a firm, comforting grip around it and encouraged her to go on with his eyes. She took a deep, shaky breath and gave him a sheepish smile. "Well, you know the rest."

He nodded slowly, gently rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand. The soft touch calmed her. "I wish I could have met your mother," he said. "It sounds like you loved her very much."

She gave him a sad smile, remembering the sound of her laughter, the joy in her light green eyes and the warm feeling of her arms hugging her tightly. "Yes," she said softly. "I really did."

Somewhere in the distance, a clock started to chime and Asami blinked out of her reverie, suddenly remembering the stack of paperwork still sitting in front of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize how late it was-" she said in surprised panic, pulling her hand from his to stack her papers. She grabbed her bag and stuffed them in before standing up in a rush. "I'm sorry. This is just so sudden-"

"Miss Sato."

"I just got so wrapped up in the conversation-"

"Miss Sato."

"I forgot about the meeting-"

He caught her wrist. "_Asami_."

She froze, a warm shiver racing down her spine at the sound of her name. He held her eyes and gave her an understanding smile.

"It's fine," he told her. "We'll just meet up again later tonight."

Asami hesitated, but let her lips turn up in a pleasant smile. "Alright, but there better be a cup of tea waiting for me when I arrive."

He met her smile with one of his own. "Deal."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: I feel like I flubbed the ending a bit. Ah, oh well. Please review!


	9. Move

_Amethyst_

A/N: You guys are seriously some of the most wonderful people on this site. Thank you all so much for your kind words. ;3;

. . . . . . . . . . .

_Move_

Asami stared at the food in front of her. It was a wonderful array of colorful vegetables and expertly cooked fish atop a bed of rice but she had taken all of three bites out of it while the rest remained to slowly grow cold as the night progressed. Her appetite had disappeared early on and she was left to watch the wonderful, expensive dinner go to waste. Distantly, she recognized that Iroh was still talking to her, but her mind was stuck on a single phrase that had left his lips.

"_I have to return to the Fire Nation tomorrow_."

Tomorrow.

_Tomorrow_.

She wasn't surprised. Not really. He didn't live here, and by no means was he going to stay. She didn't really expect him to. But she really should have known better than to think that things were going smoothly. _Too_ smoothly, she realized when she looked back on it. She managed to swallow the thick lump in her throat before attempting to retune herself to the conversation. She panicked internally when she realized he wasn't speaking anymore.

She glanced up at him. He was frowning.

"You didn't hear anything I said, did you?" he asked.

Her heart dropped to her stomach nervously. She opened her mouth to say a quick, reassuring white lie but the only thing that came out was a strangled squeak. She quickly closed her mouth again, biting down on her trembling lip.

This was embarrassing. She was a strong woman. She had handled worse situations than this. He had just managed to catch her off guard. She didn't have the time to push through her confusing emotions and build up that defensive wall she was so famous for. She could work through anything- if she had the time. Now, she sat struggling to find footing amongst her difficult feelings while he stared at her.

She felt like she was going to be sick.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked, worried. He reached out to touch one of her hands. "Asami?"

Her heart gave an uncomfortable flutter and she tried not to flinch at the intimate usage of her given name. She pulled her hands out of his reach. He froze, his eyes flashed with a touch of hurt at her rejection.

"I'm sorry, I just need some air," she said as calmly as possible. She ignored the confused look on his face as she gracefully stood from the table and headed for the door of the restaurant. She avoided the host's eyes as she pushed out through the gold-rimmed glass doors, pausing when the cold air of the night met her skin. She shivered roughly, instantly bringing her hands up to rub the goosebumps from her chilled flesh. She blinked a few times when the cold air made her eyes water, and took a deep breath, vapor condensing from her lips as she leaned against the cold glass of the front of the restaurant.

Her mind was reeling, going faster than she could keep up with it. All the _what if_s and _maybe_s pushed to the forefront like a crowed bus while the dark tremor of _never going to happen_ pulled them all down until she was just left with a lingering feeling of doubt and insecurity that ate away at her core. Asami Sato was a strong woman, but even she couldn't fight away all her demons.

She stayed outside for a long time. She avoided the eyes of those passing by and carefully worked through her troublesome emotions under a façade of indifference. Iroh was a wonderful man, but when it came down to it, he was nothing more than a distraction from her real duties in the world, albeit a charming and thoughtful one. She gave sharp, condescending chuckle. Who was she kidding? She was head over heels for that man. It would take practically all of her willpower to put him aside long enough to focus on her work. She just hoped that everything she put into their relationship wasn't in vain. She wasn't sure she could handle it if it was all just another fling.

Eventually, she managed to pull herself back together. She straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath of the cold night air. She rubbed her frozen arms with her numb fingers, hoping that she could get herself a little warmer before going back in, but when she turned toward the door, Iroh opened it. They stared at each other for a couple long beats. Asami swallowed thickly when her solid foundation gave an unsteady shake.

"Spirits, you must be freezing," he said belatedly. He yanked off his jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders. She sighed at the sudden warmth against her chilled skin and Iroh rubbed his hands against her arms to try and generate more heat. She didn't realize how cold she actually was. "Come on," he said suddenly, taking her under his arm. "Lets go find somewhere warmer."

She let him lead her away, but cast and unsure glance back at the restaurant. "What about dinner?"

He shrugged, unconcerned. "It wasn't very appetizing anyway."

They walked along the streets for a while in silence before they found a small tea shop off the main road. There were a few other customers in the place, but they kept to themselves for the most part. They took up a spot near the window, looking a little out of place in their fancy clothes. The waitress warily walked up to them jotting down their orders before disappearing into the back. Asami kept her eyes down, absentmindedly picking at the chipping wood of the table they sat at. She was suddenly nervous and unsure of herself. All that work she did to sort through her emotions was unraveling itself just because she sat across from him. It was unnerving.

He gave a short, uncomfortable cough. "If there was something I have done to offend you in anyway, I sincerely apologize."

She looked up at him sharply before shaking her head. "No, you have nothing to apologize for, Iroh."

He didn't look convinced.

"You caught me off guard. I just needed a moment to…" She stared at his golden eyes, her stomach suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. "Accept it."

He searched her eyes for a long moment. His face remained impassive, but she felt as though he could see everything about her in that moment. She felt as though he could see straight through her thick walls and down deep where her insecurities and vulnerabilities hid from the world. She swallowed the lump in her throat and valiantly pushed away the burning behind her eyes. Carefully, Iroh took her nervously twitching hands into his own and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"You don't have to hide from me, Asami," he said quietly. "It's okay to feel hurt." He squeezed her hands. "It's okay to be upset."

She closed her eyes, his words tearing down the walls she had so carefully constructed between them. She felt his support through the touch of his hands and for the first time in a very long time, Asami allowed herself to cry.

The tears rolled down her cheeks unbidden and she let them for once. It was a strange sort of release that unwound everything that she had been holding up for _years_. Her fears, her disappointment in her father, the way she missed her mother, the nervousness she had for being the head of such a prestigious company, the pain she had felt when Mako left her during her most difficult time and the fact that the one person who had unknowingly helped her through it all was leaving Republic City. Iroh kept a gentle hand upon hers, softly rubbing the pad of his thumb across her skin comfortingly. They shared the pot of tea he had ordered and eventually, Asami found her strength again.

Asami Sato was a strong woman, but even she needed her moments of weakness to keep pressing forward.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: Thanks for reading, guys. Please review?


	10. Silver

_Amethyst_

A/N: Wow, we're already a third of the way through this challenge! This little story has helped my writing style develop, and (hopefully) added my voice to the fandom! Thank you ALL for every single review you've given, even if it's just a quick three word response. It means the world to me. :)

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Silver_

Asami had never smiled so much at the idea of getting a letter, but when the postman arrived at her doorstep with an envelope, her heart gave an excited flutter. The envelope was made of a thick, expensive press of paper and had several stamps of travel posted on its face, documenting its travel route. Two of the corners were crumpled from transport, and a grease smudge covered the elegant handwriting in the upper left corner. But, she could still tell who it was from, if just from the fancy way her name was written. She smiled and slid a delicate finger under the pasted seal on the back.

The letter inside was folded meticulously, but when she opened it, something silver slid out. She had to bend over to pick the delicate chain up from the floor. It was a simple, thin silver chain with a nondescript clasp, but for just a simple chain bracelet, it was incredibly elegant. She smiled at the strange gift and eagerly opened the letter to read what it was about.

_Dear Asami,_

_I hope my previous letters reached you in a timely manner. I wish I had the time to write you everyday, but I hope you understand when I say my "duties" as a prince keep me from it. Although, I use the term "duties" loosely. I suppose I should have came home to visit earlier, my family has become nearly unbearable in my absence. And before you ask, yes. They are doing well. Especially my grandfather. He seems to have gotten into his mind that he can actually play the Sungi horn. Again. I have no idea where he got that idea, but we've managed to hide the instrument until he gets out of that phase. _

_On a different note, I did receive the letter you wrote me, and I am pleased to hear that you are doing well with your company. I looked over the sketches you sent, and I do believe you may be onto something with your ideas about a faster engine. I have a few inventors that I'd like to introduce you to. I think you will like the things they've got to say. _

_I have word that we will be making a return trip to Republic City within the next month or two at the request of Chief Beifong. She believes it is impartial for her task force to have non-bender officers that are trained well in the event that another Amon makes an appearance. I will be spearheading the training regiment, so I will be needing to find accommodations for an extended period of time. _

_I suppose by now you're wondering about the bracelet I chose to enclose. I recently spoke with my mother, and she reminded me that it was customary for a man to offer a gift to the woman he chooses to court. I apologize that this is so late. I would have offered you something more worthy, but it would not fit within the envelope, so I hope that this will be enough. _

_It humbles me to admit this, but the days have been long without you. I never realized how fast time passes when I spent time with you, but I shall continue to hope the time shall pick up so that I can take you to that authentic Fire Nation restaurant that I told you you about before I left. I hope you continue to do well, Asami. I will see you soon. _

_With my thoughts,_

_Iroh_

Asami smiled. For the past couple letters, he had struggled with admitting just how much he actually missed her and his awkward admissions never failed to bring a grin to her face. It excited her to hear that he would be returning soon. A month had already passed and she had done the best she could to involve herself with Future Industries. In her downtime, she had taken to meeting up with Korra. The two of them were on better terms, and closer than ever as friends. It warmed her heart to know that she could just call up the girl Avatar and spend some time away from her duties without feeling like she was going from one stressful thing to another.

She took a moment to look at the sparkling bracelet dangling from her fingers. She gave a small, joyful smile as she latched the bracelet around her wrist. Iroh had claimed that it wasn't much, but she recognized its significance. Among the many beautiful pieces of jewelry she'd had in her lifetime, none had meant more than this simple silver bracelet, and she was fine with that. In her mind, it represented their relationship as a whole. Their relationship wasn't built on bells and whistles or lavish gifts to each other even though they both came from wealthy families, and that, in her opinion, made all the difference. They were just two people sharing important moments of their lives together, and she liked it that way.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: Thanks for reading! I will -possibly- be able to update early tomorrow, but I'm going to be quite busy this weekend, so I most likely won't have the time to write the next drabble until Sunday. In the meantime, please review! :)


	11. Prepared

_Amethyst_

A/N: You guys are _amazing_. Thanks to every single one of you guys, you have made _Amethyst_ the FIRST Irosami fic to reach 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Like I said before, I'll be gone for a couple days, but I'll be back on Sunday! Enjoy this chapter. :)

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Prepared_

Asami told herself she would be prepared when he returned. She had the whole thing planned out in her mind: she would have her hair nicely combed and pinned back, dinner reservations already booked and she would meet him at the docks when he arrived. The details were important to her, but they changed everyday when she had time to day dream. She was somewhere between wearing a braid or leaving her hair down when she realized all that preparation wouldn't even matter.

She was lying down on a sliderboard under a Satomobile, fixing the axel connections between the front and rear tires when Bom, one of her favorite factory workers, squatted down next to the car to get her attention.

"Boss," he said with a slight whistle through the gap in his teeth. "There's someone here to see ya."

"I'm a little busy right now," she said with a grunt, cranking her wrench with both hands. "Tell them to come back later."

He seemed to hesitate, his head disappearing above the car for a moment before reappearing again. "Um, I dunno if that's a good idea."

She gave an annoyed sigh, shooting him a glare. "Look, unless its the Fire Lord himself, I'm not getting out from underneath this car."

"Well then you should probably get out from underneath that car," Bom responded smartly. She gave him a sharp, unamused look, but pulled herself out from under the car. She sat up on her sliderboard with a sigh, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. She looked less than professional in her grease-stained overalls tied around her waist, and her snug-fitting white tank damp with her sweat. She was gritty and gross, and her hair was tied in a knot atop her head, but if this person _insisted_ to see her _now_ this is the Asami Sato they were going to get. Tugging off her thick work gloves and sticking them in her back pocket, she made her way toward the entrance to her factory.

When she moved into view, she realized there was quite a commotion stirring up by the open bay doors. Workers, mainly the women but there was still quite a handful of men, were crowded around, talking loudly, laughing and carrying on like they didn't have a job to do. Frowning, Asami strode over to the group, hands on her hips.

"I hope I'm not looking at my workers _not doing their job_," she stressed loud enough for the people to hear. They started to part warily when she approached, but nobody moved away. She sent the lingering workers an authoritative look, but they either avoided her eyes or shrugged sheepishly. Frowning, she turned to glare at the newcomer who was interrupting her business. It was hard to hide her embarrassment when her glare gave way to a furious blush.

Iroh gave her a quirky grin and the people in the crowd around them started to laugh at their reactions. Asami tried to glare at them, but her wide grin discredited any malice she had behind the look. She stared up at Iroh, surprised and hardly able to contain her excitement at seeing him.

"You're here earlier than I expected," she commented. He gave her a quick once-over and she self-consciously tried to rub the grease off her cheek. Oh how she wished he had come at a better time!

"I do apologize," he said, but he didn't look all that sincere about it. He lifted his hand and offered her a beautiful tigerlily that she hadn't noticed at first. "Will you forgive me?"

She took the beautiful flower and couldn't resist the soft, girlish giggle that escaped her smiling lips. "I suppose I could let it slide…"

He grinned. The crowed laughed and a few catcalls whistled through the air. Someone in the back shouted out "Give us a kiss!" which ignited blushes on _both_ their cheeks. Asami laughed, and decided to oblige for once, taking Iroh's uniform coat into her fingers and pulling him down to place a chaste, appreciative kiss upon his cheek. The crowd cheered and her heart gave a weird flip when she noticed that his smile matched the spark simmering in his golden eyes.

"Okay, okay, enough of this," she said with a laugh, hiding her blush by facing her employees. They all gave her various looks of encouragement and happiness that warmed her heart. "Hurry up and get back to work or I'll make you all work overtime for slacking off on company hours!"

They laughed at her attempt to be stern, but did what they were told, a few of them giving her a few parting words that gave her the impression that they _really_ liked the man that stood beside her. She took a moment to feel the soft petals of the tigerlily between her fingers before giving him a sidelong glance. He was still smiling.

"Don't get comfortable," she warned him lightheartedly. "You're not coming here ever again. I'll never get my employees to do anything with you around."

"Somehow, I doubt that its actually my fault," he said with a cheeky smile. She rolled her eyes but knew he was right. She would have to give her workers a reminder _not_ to involve themselves with her personal life anymore, but, given the circumstances, she supposed she could let it slide for now.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: By the way guys, in case you didn't hear, Nick has ordered more episodes of Korra. So we're getting four books, not just two! 52 episodes is enough for Irosami to happen, right? Right? Anyway, I'll see you guys again on Sunday. Please review!


	12. Knowledge

_Amethyst_

A/N: Hi guys! I hope you missed this, cause we're back for more! :) After re-starting this chapter five times and changing the overall idea twice, I think I finally found something that works. (Hopefully)

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Knowledge_

Asami always liked the statues of the Gaang set up around Republic City, but her favorite was the one of Councilman Sokka erected in front of the Library of the World. As a non-bender and an inventor, Asami had a slight admiration for the old friend of Avatar Aang, and spent long hours in the library he had founded. She studied the books he had written himself, and daydreamed about the kinds of inventions she could possibly become famous for. It was during one of these visits to the library that she had come up with her greatest idea: the airplane.

She was fifteen and obsessed with books about air transportation when the idea came to her. She had practically ran home with her sketches in hand and gushed about her idea to her father over dinner. She didn't know enough about the inner workings of the Satomobiles that her father built, but she thought he would be able to figure something out to get her idea off the ground. She could still remember his face. He had been so proud of her.

She also remembered the sinking feeling that soured her disposition when she saw her invention truly take flight and destroy the entirety of the United Forces troops under General Iroh's command. It was hard to think that her invention- her _idea_- had been so utterly perverted by her father's dark ideals that nobody could look at it as anything other than a machine for war. For death and destruction. For the longest time after the battle with Amon, she couldn't even look Iroh in the eye knowing that it was _her idea_ that had killed so many of his men and nearly cost his own life. It had hard for her to deal with that kind of an emotional weight, but even harder to keep it to herself.

She was disappointed that her one good contribution to the world of transportation had not turned out the way she intended, but she wasn't going to let that bring her down. After a good week of stewing about it, she finally decided to tell Iroh the truth. She considered meeting up over a nice dinner to have something nicer to lean upon if the night turned sour, but in the end, she decided that he deserved the utter truth. Her invention had killed his men, and she wasn't going to sugarcoat that admission to save herself a little guilt.

She called him up and asked him rather seriously to meet her at her home that night. Upon his arrival, she led him out the backdoors toward her father's old workshop. She hadn't ventured in the old place since Chief Beifong had uncovered her father's involvement with the Equalists, and seeing it made her stomach turn uncomfortably. Iroh, ever the perceptive man that he was, picked up on her animosity and caught her elbow before she could reach to open the heavy bolt on the door.

"Asami," he said seriously, turning her to look at him. She tried to avoid his eyes, but he wouldn't let her. "What are you not telling me?"

"There are a lot of things I haven't told you, General," she responded. He narrowed his eyes at the title. "This is only one of them." She tried to pull away and open the bolt again, but he tightened his grip on her arm. She shot him an uncomfortable look. "Please let go."

He met her eyes with stubborn authority. "No."

Internally, Asami started to panic. "You don't understand. I _have_ to show you this."

"And what if I don't want to see it?"

She stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to see it," Iroh repeated firmly.

"But you don't know what it is," Asami said.

"I don't have to," he told her. She shook her head in disbelief and he gently turned her so that she was fully facing him. His hands were gentle upon her shoulders. "I can see the way this is affecting you. You're being unusually quiet. Your hands are shaking and you're avoiding my eyes." She dropped her gaze. "You think that you owe it to me to show me this thing, and it's eating away at your mind." His sharp gaze softened. "You're worried that it will change things between us."

Asami stared burning holes into the ground next to her feet. He was reading her like a book and it was unnerving her how precise he was being. She closed her eyes as as the guilt and the worry bubbled up so high that it caused her throat to contract tightly. He gently lifted her chin so that she would look at him again.

"The mistakes of your father are not your burden to bear," he said softly. He gently placed his warm palm against her cheek. "Don't do this to yourself, Asami."

She took a slow breath that caught somewhere in her chest. The pain that bubbled within her burned behind her eyes and the breath she took came out in the form of a sharp sob. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to push away the maelstrom of guilt and disappointment that whirled around inside of her. Iroh was kind and gently pulled her into the curve of his arms as she fell apart. His embrace was warm and comforting and so sweet that Asami let herself feel the pain she tried to shove away. He held her close, softly running his fingers through her hair until she had calmed down. She took a few deep breaths before realizing that she had wet the shoulder of his uniform with her tears. Rubbing at her eyes, she embarrassingly tried to pull away from him, but he didn't let her go.

"Iroh…"

"Stay," he whispered quietly. She could feel his warm breath against her throat, and despite the shiver that raced down her spine, she felt herself relax in his arms. He was a warm and comforting entity that never failed to ground her back in the reality that was hers. Her thin silver bracelet glinted in the moonlight and her lips turned up into a soft smile.

Despite his moment of uncharacteristic selfishness, Iroh didn't press for anything else that night. He stayed to make sure that she would be alright throughout the night, and left after a couple of drinks in her kitchen. Neither of them went into the workshop that night. Asami eventually did tell Iroh about her involvement in inventing the airplanes that attacked his vessels, but he didn't hold it against her. He smiled and told her that despite their use for war, they were an amazing invention unlike anything he had ever seen before, and the pride in his voice made her genuinely smile.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review. :)


	13. Denial

_Amethyst_

A/N: I can tell when you guys really like a chapter or not. It's kind of funny, really. But, for the sake of story telling, I've gotta do the extra stuff to give it body. I'd love to write them making out all the time, but it's the small stuff that makes it worthwhile. :) Hope you enjoy!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Denial_

"You're in love with him."

Asami scoffed forcefully and tried to hide her sudden nervousness by turning to look at the elegant flower arrangement on display at the market stand beside her. "Don't be ridiculous, Korra."

The girl Avatar frowned. "I'm being serious."

"But we haven't even kissed!" Asami protested. "How could I be in love with a man that I haven't kissed?"

"I'm just calling it as is," Korra said with a shrug. "You should see the way you look when you talk about him. It screams 'I am in love!' to me."

Asami tried to resist the blush that rose up on her cheeks. "It does not."

Korra rolled her eyes. "And I thought I was bad at lying."

The owner of Future Industries fingered a soft flower petal self-consciously. Korra was right about her being in love with Iroh. She had known for _months_ that something had changed about the way she looked at him, but she was starting to feel a little uncomfortable about divulging that information. Uncertain questions kept her from talking about her true feelings. What if she got hurt? What if he didn't see her in the same way? She knew he liked her, but love? She was sure that she loved him, but was she really ready to admit to that truth out loud? Korra placed a hand on her shoulder and Asami warily looked up.

"Listen," Korra said a little awkwardly. "I don't mean to put you on the spot, but if you need to talk about it or anything…"

"No, it's okay." Asami sighed. Korra really was trying to be a good friend in her own way. "I'm sorry, Korra. I'm just… not sure, you know?" Korra nodded quickly, happy that Asami was opening up about her thoughts a bit. Asami glanced back down at the flower she was touching, suddenly nervous again. "He's just… so wonderful. It's almost intimidating. He does everything the way a man should when courting a woman, and with all the grace and manners of a well-brought up Prince. He's… well, amazing."

Korra eyed her. "But…?"

"But… I don't know!" Asami gave an exasperated shrug. "I feel like I want something _more_. Not like somebody else, but… you know…"

Korra's listening look suddenly turned into one of stark understanding. Her face flushed a bright shade of red. "O-oh! I mean, if that's what you _want_-"

"NO!" Asami shouted, her face flushing red as well. A few faces turned their way and she ducked her head in mortification, lowering her voice. "That's not what I meant!"

"Oh. Well, um…" Korra looked flustered and Asami wanted to bury her face in her hands. "Th-then do you mean… things like… kissing?"

"Y-yeah! And like, hugging and… physical stuff…" Asami face felt like it was on fire. Spirits, this was embarrassing! "I don't know! My other relationships had that from the beginning. It's just different this time around. I just want to know if it's right. If _he's _right."

Korra looked over at Asami again, a small smile lifting up her lips. "You're doing it again."

Asami looked up sharply. "Doing what?"

"Making the 'I am in love' face."

Asami blushed. "I am not."

Korra shrugged. "Whatever you say. But something tells me that you'd still like him, bad kisser or not."

Asami looked at her questioningly. "Why do you say that?"

"Because," the girl Avatar said. "I know I don't have a lot of experience in love, but I can tell that you already love him for who he is, with or without kissing, and that's not something that's easily forgotten."

The owner of Future Industries considered her words. If anything, Korra was a good judge of character, and she picked up on subtle things pretty quickly, so Asami couldn't deny that she was onto something. Even now, she could feel the warmth in her chest that came with thinking about the General. "Maybe you're right…"

Korra grinned. "So you admit it's true."

Asami blushed at her slip. "No, I don't."

"Sure, sure," Korra said with a unconvinced wave. "You're just in denial."

"I am not!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: Hmm. I was going to end this differently but after re-writing the ending six times, I just went with this. Thank you for reading!


	14. Wind

_Amethyst_

A/N: Man, you guys are some of the coolest people. :) You're gonna like this one.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Wind_

The night started out bad and only managed to get worse.

Not only did the host "misplace" their reservation at a very nice high-end restaurant, every restaurant in the vicinity was packed on the busy Friday evening forcing them to wait two hours just for a plate of lukewarm fish. Upon their departure, they realized that Asami's car had been smashed by a kid going on a joyride in his father's car. The kid sobbed huge alligator tears and Asami couldn't bare to scold him, despite the frustration she felt. Iroh tried to salvage the sour night by suggesting a walk around the city, but within minutes they were caught up in a sudden and violent rainstorm. Soaked and chilled to the bone by the wild winds, they ducked into a small bakery just as the power went out. The other people in the shop let out surprised gasps as lightning flashed in the sky. The pair stood by the door, dripping water and in the darkness, Asami found Iroh's eyes. A beat passed between them and they began to laugh.

"You look like a drowned pigeon-rat!"

"You should see your hair!"

"Spirits, that rain came out of _nowhere_!"

"The way you jumped at the thunder-"

They dissolved into laughter again.

"F-Forgive me, you must be freezing!" Iroh managed to force out. He pulled off his damp uniform jacket to put over Asami's bare shoulders. She laughed, pulling the jacket around her with shivering fingers.

"I'm so sorry, Iroh. This has been a horrible date."

"Oh, I don't agree," he said. His eyes danced in the low light and she couldn't resist smiling.

The rain continued to pour relentlessly and the lack of power kept them in darkness. The other people in the bakery talked quietly among themselves, snacking on the things they had bought for their homes. Asami and Iroh remained by the window, laughing and chatting while the thunder and lightning flashed in the background.

"But then the Commander jumped off the ship without warning! If I didn't know Bumi better, I probably would have had the same face the Major did."

"Oh Spirits!" Asami gasped through her laughter, reaching to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I don't think I've laughed that hard in _months_!"

Iroh smiled. "You should do it more often. Your laugh is beautiful."

Asami blushed, rolling her eyes. "Oh please. I snort."

"That only adds to the charm," he said. She met his eyes in disbelief, before realizing belatedly that he was serious. She narrowed her eyes in lighthearted suspicion.

"Ah, I know what you're doing. Two can play this game, General," she taunted. He raised an amused eyebrow when she leaned forward carefully looking him over. "You should smile more often. The scowl is nice, but the smile is handsome."

Iroh gave her a cheeky smirk. "You think I'm handsome?"

"I believe I said your _smile_ was handsome," Asami retorted with a smug smile.

"Ah, and there's that sharp wit," he commented. "Never late."

Asami's smile grew wider. "You like it."

Iroh shrugged. "I do."

"And there is that ridiculous honesty," Asami said.

"You like it," Iroh said cheekily.

Asami grinned. "I do believe I do."

Iroh's grin faded into a soft smile and he reached up to tuck a damp curl behind Asami's ear. His warm fingers bushed against the cold skin of her ear, sending a sharp chill down her spine. She looked up at him, noticing the way his eyes lingered on her face. His hand gently cupped her cheek.

"Your eyes are beautiful," he admitted softly.

Her cheeks burned and her lips turned up into a delighted smile. Lightning flashed and illuminated their faces in the darkness. She couldn't look away, even when the light faded away again. He looked so attractive to her. His hair was heavy with water, giving him a boyish look with his bangs hanging near his eyes; the lightning cast sharp shadows on the lines of his cheekbones, contradicting the young look his bangs gave him; and his lips. His lips were a supple shade of scarlet where the his blood had warmed them from the chill outside, and they curved up slightly with the smile he aimed her way. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't draw her eyes away from them. Unintentionally, his tongue darted out to wet the edges of his mouth, and Asami was struck with an overwhelming desire to kiss him.

And she did just that.

He was stiff and unresponsive at first, his lips like fire against her colder ones. She lingered there for a heartbeat or two before shyly pulling away, to gauge his reaction. A curl of nervousness pooled in her stomach when she saw the shocked expression on his face. She started to second guess her impulsive decision, biting her lower lip out of nervous habit. His eyes snapped down to her mouth and a different sort of nervousness flushed through her. His hand, which had dropped from her cheek during her impulsive kiss, lifted back up to tangle in her wet hair before he pulled her closer to kiss her himself.

His lips were just as warm and wonderful as before but suddenly _so much more_ in that moment that Asami was nearly left breathless. His kiss was gentle and sweet and yet there was a burning passion behind all that tenderness that became more apparent as the kiss progressed, warming her all the way down to her toes. After a long moment, he drew away, their lips giving a small pop as they parted. Asami struggled to draw in a solid breath as she looked up at him. His cheeks were red with a blush, but his eyes showed no questions within them. He stared at her like a man who knew what he wanted and that had an all new type of shiver racing down her spine.

They were leaning in for a third kiss when the lights finally came back on within the bakery, the other customers giving a subdued cheer as they quickly pulled away from each other. The rain outside had let up a bit, and the rumble of thunder sounded farther away, but they met each other's gaze, cheeks red and eyes dancing, unconcerned about favorable change in weather. As the other customers braved the rain and left one by one, Asami turned to Iroh with a small smile.

"The date may not have turned out well, but I'm willing to stick around for dessert," she said. "Join me for a slice of pie?"

Iroh's responsive smile was the most brilliant she had seen yet. "It would be my honor."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: Ahhh. Fluff. I love you. :) Something tells me I may have to bump up the rating for this story. Not feeling the K+ rating quite as much anymore. lol Hope you liked it!


	15. Order

_Amethyst_

A/N: I bumped up the rating a bit on this story, just to be on the safe side. ;) Had a hard time writing this chapter. I got my blood drawn in my left arm so I pretty much wrote this one handed while my inner elbow gushed blood for a couple hours. .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Order_

Asami never thought herself as a girl who followed the natural order of things. She liked to jump the gun and get to the exciting part early. But she quickly realized that Iroh was a man of order, and didn't deviate from it much. While she appreciated the slow build up of their relationship, there were times where she wished he wasn't so prim and proper.

For the most part, he respected her boundaries with a gentlemanly flare: he averted his eyes politely when she had an embarrassing moment; he held his hand out for her when she exited the car; he always held the door open for her to enter first. Asami appreciated the actions, but she was a woman of independence, and the natural order of things wasn't so natural in her mind. She liked catching him off guard by switching things up a bit.

She loved seeing the flustered look on his face when she beat him to the door and held it open for _him_. She loved being the one to drive them around places because it put her in charge of where they were going for that day. But most of all, she liked wearing shorts when the seasons finally started to warm up. He tried valiantly not to stare at her long legs and she smiled when she caught him looking.

Iroh wasn't a man of spontaneity and Asami learned quickly that the best way to get the better of him was to do something different than what they had planned. So, on one of their "dinner and tea" nights, Asami drove them to the harbor instead of the tea shop and parked her Satomobile in a dark spot along the docks. He looked over at her questioningly and she smiled at him.

"Not to be rude, but I thought we were going for tea?" he pointed out.

She shook her head. "I had something different in mind for dessert."

Unbuckling her seatbelt, Asami started to unbutton her jacket. Iroh watched her, waiting for an answer to his unspoken question, until she started to pull her shirt over her head. His face turned an instant shade of red and he whipped his face to the side.

"A-aahm!" He choked on his words, struggling not to look at her. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Asami smirked. "Going for a swim."

"In the harbor?" he squeaked.

"Oh, come on," she said as she yanked off her boots. "Don't tell me you haven't gone for a midnight swim before."

"Of course I have," Iroh said in defense. "But _this-_" His face was as red as a tomato as he stared straight out in front of him.

Asami gave a short laugh. "You don't expect me to swim in my clothes, do you?"

"O-of course not-"

"Then what's the big deal?"

Iroh looked at her in disbelief before turning away again, his blush becoming even deeper. "This is indecent."

Asami paused in her undressing to give him an amused look. "That's what makes it exciting."

He was at a loss for words as she threw her discarded pants into the backseat before vaulting out of the car. She put her hands on her hips and grinned at her discomforted companion still sitting stiffly with his seatbelt on.

"Are you coming?" she asked. He turned his face away from her. She grinned, leaning over the door of her car. "Don't tell me the great and powerful General of the United Forces is too scared to go swimming in his underwear."

He stiffened.

"I am a Prince of the Fire Nation," he said with a touch of pride. He looked at her unabashed, and met her taunting eyes. The fire she saw in the golden depths sent an excited shiver down her spine. He didn't turn away. "I am not afraid of anything."

She grinned. "That's what I want to hear."

He quickly ditched the fancy UF uniform and joined Asami in a whooping shout as they went running off the dock and jumped into the water. To their dismay, the water was absolutely freezing, and they both gave protests about the temperature when they surfaced again, but laughter permeated the air and they swam and splashed around until their toes and fingers were numb. General Iroh might have been a man of order, but nobody could say that he didn't know how to go with a moment and have some fun.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: Eh, I dunno. Prompt was a little weird for me today. But, we're halfway done with the story! Yay! Please review!


	16. Thanks

_Amethyst_

A/N: Whew. This one was a doozie. And really long. UGH. I hope you enjoy it!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Thanks_

"Thank you," Iroh said quietly. "For coming."

Asami smiled up at him and readjusted the hand she had tucked in the crook of his elbow. "You don't have to keep thanking me, Iroh. I wanted to do this."

"And I want you to know how much I appreciate it," he responded seriously. She met his eyes for a long moment and they both stepped into the grand ballroom.

Every year the Fire Nation Royalty held grand parties worthy of great praise for multiple occasions. But this year was special. This year, the youngest daughter of the Fire Nation Royalty turned fifteen and was finally being crowned an official princess of the Fire Nation. It was a special event open to friends and family closest to the Royal family, and when Iroh prepared to take a ship back home, he asked Asami to come with him.

She was dressed in a glamourous shimmering silver floor-length dress with her long hair pinned back away from her face. Iroh had forgone the usual United Forces uniform for a more traditional warrior-style Royal garb. Dressed in deep red with accents of gold, Asami was finally starting to see him for the Prince he truly was. They were a little late upon arriving in the Fire Nation and dressed into their fancy clothing upon the ship. Luckily though, they were there before most of the guests, which Iroh said would pacify his mother enough to overlook their slight tardiness.

The ballroom itself was decorated lavishly with long tables lining the edge of the room stacked high with brilliant foods from all around the world. High-end citizens of the Fire Nation talked in small groups, their clothing just as lavish as the brilliant dress Asami wore. Near the front of the room where the thrones stood, was the Fire Lord Zuko himself and his daughter Honora. They stood with such regality, delicately holding goblets of the finest wine the Nation had to offer, that Asami had to force herself to swallow through her unexpectedly dry mouth.

Suddenly, she reminded herself that she was going to meet Iroh's family that night.

Iroh's _Royal_ family.

Being the daughter of a wealthy and famous inventor her entire life, Asami was not one who was easily star-struck, but standing in the presence of the Fire Nation Royalty, she was starting to feel a little faint. She tightened her grip on Iroh's arm and pulled a wide smile across her face as they walked straight for them. Halfway there, her fingers were starting to shake a little when Ta Min caught sight of them.

"IROH!" she shouted, running a little ungracefully in her traditional crowning robes towards her brother. Iroh laughed and greeted his sister with a hug. The girl had a huge smile on her face and she stared up at her brother with palpable admiration. From across the room, Asami noticed the exasperated look upon Honora's face at her daughter's undignified actions and Zuko's calm smile. She felt a little less nervous from watching their very normal reactions.

"Iroh, you haven't been home in _ages_," Ta Min complained. "Kuzon's been such a pain in the butt lately. He's been drilling me in all this _boring _stuff like history and _strategy_. UGH. Can't you come home already? I want to play Pai Sho with you instead!"

"If I could, I would be home in a heartbeat, you know that Ta Min," Iroh responded. "But I've got things I need to do in Republic City. Besides, Kuzon's only helping you with your studies. You should thank him for that."

She groaned, tossing her half-bunned hair. "But it's so boring and he teaches it so slowly! You teach it so much better."

Iroh grinned. "Well, I can't argue that."

They both laughed before Iroh looked back over at Asami with his grin. Ta Min followed his gaze, her eyes widening when she noticed the beautiful lady standing patiently beside them. A small blush of embarrassment crawled across her cheeks when she realized how un-Princess-like her previous behavior was. She sent Iroh a helpless look, but he wasn't worried about it.

"Ta Min, I'd like to introduce Asami Sato," he said. "She has been a wonderful companion during my time in Republic City."

Ta Min's eyes seemed to light up a bit at that like she recognized Asami's name. Remembering her etiquette, she gave a short and awkward curtesy. "H-hello."

Asami matched her curtsey the best she could. "It's very nice to meet you, Princess."

Ta Min blushed and gave a wide smile at the address. "Thank you for coming to my party, Miss Sato!" she said.

"Thank you for having me," Asami responded.

Ta Min nodded and looked at her brother. "You better dance with her tonight, Iroh!" she warned and gave a wave as she ran away.

Asami smiled as Iroh offered his arm to her again. "She's cute."

"She can be," he agreed. "She's just really excited today."

"I can tell," Asami noted with a laugh. "She really loves you."

Iroh met her eyes with soft agreement. "Yes. She does."

Iroh continued to lead them around the room, greeting family friends and introducing Asami easily. She was polite and answered the few questions directed her way. As they moved between people, Iroh would lean down and whisper who the people were in her ear so she got a good grasp on whom she was addressing. Every once in a while he would add a bit of unexpected information that would make her laugh. They were nearing the front of the room when they ran into the eldest children of the royal family: Crown Prince Kuzon and Second Prince Shu.

"Well, well! Way to go, little bro!" Shu crowed as they approached. Kuzon shot him a disapproving look as Iroh rolled his eyes in a dramatic fashion that had Asami struggling to stifle her giggle.

"It is good to see you again, Iroh," Kuzon addressed them politely, ignoring the abrasiveness of his younger sibling.

"You as well, brother," Iroh responded. Both princes looked to be somewhere in their thirties but their postures gave totally different impressions. While Iroh tended to stand with a strict military discipline, Kuzon had a graceful, authoritative stance that really gave the impression that he was a prince. Shu, on the other hand, stood with his hands on his sides in a casual, carefree sort of way that Asami had come to associate with Commander Bumi. They were both dressed in a similar attire as Iroh, but their hair was swept up in a traditional topknot for the occasion. Nestled in Kuzon's hair was the official crown of the crown prince, which Asami found to be quite beautiful.

She blinked in surprise when he had addressed her. "I'm sorry, what?"

He gave her a careful smile. "I said, I've heard about your endeavors in Future Industries. They're quite impressive."

Asami blushed. "Thank you, but my father is really the one who did all the work. I'm just doing what I can with what he's left behind."

"I wouldn't sell yourself short, Miss Sato," Kuzon said. "My brother has spoken about your prowess and innovative abilities with quite an admiration."

"Seriously," Shu chimed in. "He wouldn't stop talking about you the last time he came to visit."

"Is that so?" she asked. She noticed that Iroh was blushing, but when he didn't bother to correct his brothers' statements she let a small smile pull up her lips. "I'll have to thank him for speaking so highly of me."

Shu gave a snicker at his brother's embarrassment, which Iroh met with a distasteful frown. Kuzon eased the heated air by addressing Asami again.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Sato, but I'm afraid we must continue to speak with the other guests here," he said. "I hope we can speak again soon."

"Of course," she agreed with a smile.

He nodded and turned to his youngest brother. "I suggest that you greet mother before the crowning ceremony begins. She's been anxious for your arrival for quite a few days now."

Iroh looked over where Honora was talking politely with a few guests. Asami couldn't tell if she was worried, but the brothers seemed to see it.

"Thank you, brother," Iroh said. Kuzon nodded and Shu waved as Iroh led Asami towards the front.

Asami adjusted her grip on Iroh's arm again, suddenly feeling that same curl of nervousness that she did when she first entered the ballroom return with a vengeance. She swallowed thickly and set her shoulders, preparing herself for a meeting of a lifetime. Iroh noticed her strange behavior and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry," he said quietly. "They already like you."

She nodded, unconvinced, but pulled a smile on her face when Honora noticed them. She politely ended her conversation and quickly walked over.

"Oh, Iroh," she said with a smile, reaching up to kiss her youngest son on the cheek. He took his mother into a brief hug that warmed Asami's heart a bit. The Fire Lord's daughter gently placed a hand on her son's cheek before turning to greet Asami. She gave her a warm smile. It was hard for Asami not to return the smile with the same amount of sincerity.

"You must be Asami," she said. "My, you are truly beautiful."

Asami blushed. "Thank you, your highness."

"Oh, psh," Honora said, waving off the title. "Please call me Honora. Iroh has spoken so much about you, I feel as though I know you already."

Asami gave Iroh a quick glance, wondering just how much he said about her. "I wish I could say the same, um, Honora."

"You will in good time," she promised. "Now, Iroh, will you be a dear and come with me for just a moment?"

"Of course, Mother," Iroh responded. "I'll be back shortly," he said to Asami. She nodded with a smile and watched as the two of them disappeared somewhere near the sides of the room. She gave a tentative look around the room, unsure what to do in the meantime when somebody came up beside her. She gave a small jump and looked at them, a lead brick falling in her stomach when she realized it was the Fire Lord. She swallowed nervously, and he gave her a reassuring smile that looked so much like Iroh's.

"Good evening, Miss Sato," he greeted.

"G-Good evening, your highness," she responded.

"Nice night for a party," he said casually.

"Yes, it's lovely," she agreed.

There was a brief silence between them and Asami nervously stole a glance at the old Fire Lord. His grey hair was pulled back in a traditional half-up half-down topknot with the brilliant crown resting in his bun. His scar was still obvious upon his face, but less noticeable as it had faded a bit from age. He stood in a strong posture unaffected by the years he had under his belt, with his arms crossed behind his back. He looked just as imposing as he did in his youth.

He gave a small cough. "So, um, do you like tea?"

The question baffled her a bit and she looked at him fully, realizing that the Fire Lord, of all people, was having an awkward conversation with her. A sharp laugh pulled from her lips, and she smacked a hand over her uncooperative mouth. Zuko looked surprised at her reaction to his question.

"I am so sorry," she apologized. "It's just- the way you asked-"

He sighed and gave her a sheepish look. "You'd think after 70 years of doing this, I would be better at making casual conversation."

Asami smiled. "Well, in your defense, it's not easy."

"But it is! Everyone is just too afraid to tell me that I'm extraordinarily bad at it," he sulked. His expression became so childish with a pout that Asami couldn't resist letting out another laugh. Zuko smiled a bit at her laughter.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

She gave him a confused look until she realized that she wasn't nervous anymore. She smiled. "Yes."

He smiled. "Aang used to tell me that the greatest cure for nerves was laughter. He was always the life of the party and made sure nobody was feeling awkward or out of place. It always worked, so I tried to take that lesson to heart."

The legend of Aang was a story she had heard ever since she was a child. It seemed like such a distant memory that sometimes she forgot that some of the people who fought alongside the boy Avatar were still alive to this day.

"You must miss him very much," she said softly.

"He was my best friend," he said simply. "I owe a lot of what I have to him: my crown, my people, and my family. I can only hope that I repaid him enough while he was still alive."

"I think you have," she said. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Your family is full of wonderful people who have the right intentions for the world, and the city you built with him is thriving full of people doing well for themselves. We're a united world thanks to work you both did. Besides, I think you're lucky."

"Why do you say that?" he asked curiously.

"You were friends with the Avatar," she stated. "And as a friend of the Avatar, myself, it's good to know that some friendships aren't over when one of you passes on. I like to think that some friendships can transcend lifetimes."

Zuko gave her a small, nostalgic smile. "I like to think that as well, Miss Sato. Thank you."

She blinked. "For what?"

"For reminding me of something an old friend of mine used to say a lot," he said vaguely. Gently, he put a warm hand upon her shoulder. "You never know when you'll meet somebody who will change your life forever. Thank you for this rewarding talk, Miss Sato."

A warm feeling blossomed in her chest from the Fire Lord's kind words. "It was my pleasure, your highness."

He gave her a kind smile before looking over at his approaching grandson. "I have one more thing to request of you, if you do not mind." Asami nodded, meeting his serious gold eyes. "Take care of my grandson. He's a little too stiff sometimes, and he needs a smart girl like you to keep him on his toes."

She smiled at his unique blessing, grinning wider as Iroh warily came up to them. He looked at them suspiciously. "I'm not sure I like the looks on your faces."

"It's nothing," Zuko said. "I was just telling Miss Sato here about the time when you nine and wanted to become an airbender-"

"_Grandfather!_"

Asami's grin widened at Iroh's suddenly embarrassed face. She was lucky, she thought, to have been given the opportunity to meet the dynamic members of Iroh's family. Zuko was surprisingly hilarious, especially paired up with his daughter, and Iroh's brothers were quite a pair themselves. His sister took to Asami and even asked at one point when she would become her sister. The look on Iroh's face was priceless. She considered herself lucky that she got to see the special moment where all of their faces beamed with pride as their youngest member earned her crown, and during the festivities that followed, Asami whispered a quiet thank you into Iroh's ear. He was surprised when she said it, but gave her a brilliant smile when he realized what she meant.

She really was lucky, she thought, to have met such a wonderful man.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: So much gratitude in this chapter. :) I hope you guys liked it!


	17. Look

_Amethyst_

A/N: And suddenly I realized how much I actually like Asami. :O Perhaps after this challenge I'll write something Asami-centric (with Irosami, cause I love it). -thinks about possible plotlines- Cause I love drabbles, but I like longer stories more. :)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Look_

Asami knew how much power a single look could have. She knew that if she turned her face a certain way or met someone's eyes from just under her eyelashes that she could get what she wanted. She knew that a single glance and a slow smile could get some of the business heads involved with her company to sway in her direction. But that was business. With Iroh, she created a whole new art style.

And she wasn't alone.

She was quick to realize that Iroh had his own style of glances, and whether he realized it or not, they had quite the effect on her. Some were quick looks paired with small smiles, others were lingering stares that made her skin crawl. She'd try to match his look with one of her own. She liked the face he made when she glanced up at him from across the table the most.

Somehow, it turned into a game. A game of who could make the other more uncomfortable. Whoever broke first lost, and Asami wasn't about to lose that game.

It started with a bit of teasing. A glance or two while they were talking, a lingering look while they were walking. Iroh would pull a face and she would laugh. It was lighthearted and silly. But as the game continued, it became more serious and daring.

She knew things were taking the step to the next level when he came to one of her production meetings with her buyers, he had sent her a scorching look from across the room. He was honestly there for business purposes on behalf of the United Forces, but the look he gave her had such a heated shiver racing down her spine that she struggled to continue to be professional throughout the rest of the meeting. She sent him a glare every time she saw his smug smile.

Not soon after, they got an invite to have dinner on Air Temple Island. Asami was excited to go see their old friends again, especially Tenzin and Pema and spoke animatedly about the event for a couple days. As they prepared to leave for the island, Asami started to notice the suspicious looks Iroh would give her. She realized he was still waiting for her to make her move in their little game. She tried to hide her smile of amusement as they road the ferry to Air Temple Island.

"We're just here for dinner," he verified for the third time.

She smiled and nodded. "Just for dinner."

"No surprises?" he asked suspiciously.

She shrugged. "If there are, they're not from me."

He wasn't convinced, but kept his suspicions to himself as they docked.

Korra was excited to have Asami back on the island and greeted her with a hug. Mako and Bolin greeted her warmly as well, the former with a little less excitement than the latter. The younger firebender held a slightly distrustful eye for the General of the United Forces, but tried not to make it too obvious. Iroh noticed, of course, but decided not to comment about it. Asami just ignored her ex-boyfriend's strange behavior.

Pema and Tenzin met them at the doors of the temple, the air children running around wildly in excitement. Ikki tailed after Asami, asking her a whole slew of questions with made the older girl laugh. Sometimes she missed spending time at the island. All the people there held such a familiar warmth.

They sat down for a lovely dinner prepared by Pema, crowding around the small table. Asami took up a spot between Tenzin's wife and the girl Avatar while Iroh sat across from her beside Bolin and Jinora. He gave her a questioning look, but she merely shrugged and turned to speak with Pema.

Dinner went on without a hitch. The food was well-received and the conversation was lively. Bolin was animated as he spoke to Iroh. They seemed to hit it off better now that they weren't tied together and behind bars. Korra was a little quieter than Asami expected, but she could tell that the girl Avatar was a little worried, shooting concerned glances at the more broody than normal Mako. It was clear that he still wasn't too keen about Iroh, and the scowl on his face was becoming more prominent with every passing moment that his brother became more chummy with the General. He looked like he was about to say something, but Tenzin said something first.

"Iroh, how is your grandfather doing?" he asked.

Iroh finished the food in his mouth before giving him his attention. "Very good, thank you. He's taken to writing haikus lately. He's actually quite good at it, and now he thinks he missed his calling in life."

A chuckle ran around the table.

"He sounds like a cool guy," Bolin said. "Is he always so chill?"

"He's lightened up a lot since my mother took over the duties as Fire Lord," Iroh answered. "But he's still really serious about his training."

"Man, he must really be an awesome bender," Bolin gushed. "Was he the one that taught you that flying around with firebending thing that you did when the planes took off during the fight with Amon?"

Iroh gave a small chuckle. "Actually, my mother taught me that one."

Bolin gave a low whistle as a chorus of amazed sounds went around the table. Korra's face lit up at the sound of a powerful female bender. Asami smiled at Ikki's quiet exclamation of "sweet!".

"Man, that's not fair," Bolin said. "Your whole family is just made up of awesome benders."

"That's not actually true," Iroh argued. "Between all four of my siblings, only my younger sister and I can bend."

"Then the crown prince of the Fire Nation is a non-bender?" Mako asked in disbelief.

Iroh was calm, but Asami caught the sharpness in his eyes at the accusation. His response was easy and time-worn, like he had defended his brother's honor many times before.

"My grandfather trained Kuzon in the art of swordplay and meditation, just as he did with the rest of us," he said with a sip of tea. "His skills are unparalleled, but it is his dedication to his studies and strategy which make him a worthy heir for the throne. A great leader does not need to be a powerful bender."

Something about the way he said it resonated through Asami. She met his eyes from across the table, holding them for a long moment. He recognized the admiration she had for his words about his brother, and his obvious stance on how he viewed non-benders. As a non-bender who grappled her way through the oppression of the Equalist revolution, it was refreshing to have such a powerful bender see non-benders in such a favorable way. She gave him a slow smile that spoke volumes about her feelings about it. He met her look with a smile of his own.

"Well, I think Kuzon will make a wonderful Fire Lord," Pema announced. "It's refreshing to see some decent non-benders in positions of power for once." She adjusted Rohan's blankets as the baby shifted in her arms. "Personally, I'm still hoping this one turns out to be a non-bender." She smiled at Tenzin's disappointed face. "No offense, dear."

"It's alright," Tenzin sighed as a laugh passed around the table. "I'm sure Rohan will be great, regardless of if he can bend or not."

They smiled at each other before Ikki jumped from her seat, announcing that it was time for dessert. They enjoyed Jinora's first attempt at baking cream puffs and laughed as the night took a lighter turn. The stars were well in the sky when they finally prepared to leave, and they shared a few promises to have another dinner again soon. Mako took a moment to speak privately with Iroh before they left and they all waved goodbye as their ferry left the docks. Leaning against the railing as the cool night breeze blew through her hair, Asami glanced over at Iroh standing beside her.

"What did Mako say to you?" she asked.

Iroh's lips lifted a bit. "Oh, nothing really. He just professed his undying love for me." Asami gave him a disbelieving look and he struggled to keep a straight face. "Okay, okay. He only wanted to apologize for what he had said about Kuzon."

Asami let her lips lift up in a half smile. "You didn't seem that surprised that he said that."

Iroh shrugged half-heartedly. "There are a lot of people that prefer me to be the heir over my brother. It's an old tradition to have a firebender on the throne, and my family's decision to crown Kuzon has been difficult for many to accept. It's been an upward struggle for him to earn the respect of our people."

"I'm sure he'd appreciate what you said about him," Asami told him. "I know I did."

He gave her a careful smile. "I'm glad to hear that."

She smiled, and leaned into his shoulder. He contentedly put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. They enjoyed the view of the night sky and the slowly approaching harbor in content silence, the soft sound of the boat's engine pushing through the water humming in the background.

"You know, I was convinced that you were going to pull something back there," Iroh admitted softly.

She gave him an amused smile. "What do you mean?"

He gave her a suspicious look. "Don't act like you don't know."

She laughed. "You mean, something like this?" She met his eyes from just under her lashes and held it there, her smile creeping up as his expression froze, his eyes flashing something dark and dangerous. His fingers gripped into her shoulder and he dipped in to press his lips roughly against hers. The kiss was hot and heavy, and when he pulled away, Asami struggled to catch her breath. The look he gave her had an excited curl of fear to pool in her stomach.

"Promise me something," he whispered against her lips. Her eyes darted down to his parted lips. "Never look at anybody else like that."

She gave a breathy laugh. "I promise."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: Well… this was surprisingly long for something that didn't sit too well with me. This is an example of why writing every day is really a challenge. Some days, your best ideas just refuse to come out. Salvaged it a bit in the end. I tried! Thanks for reading anyway, guys. lol


	18. Summer

_Amethyst_

A/N: Some of you really know where this story is heading. lol All in good time, lovely readers! ;D Today is my dad's birthday, so I'm going to make this one a little short. Expect a longer one tomorrow! Also, thank you for 100 follows!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Summer_

Summer in Republic City was a mild one. The sun stayed out long enough to lightly tan everybody's skin and warmed enough to make going to the beach a popular leisure activity. Even the busy people, like Asami and Iroh, found time to put on their swimsuits and play around in the sand.

The day Asami and Iroh went to the beach, it was packed. People were everywhere. They considered just going back to Asami's house to swim, but Asami wasn't about to let a crowd of people keep her from her suntan. Ignoring the looks and whispers, they found a nice spot to lay down their towels and Iroh helped her put her suntan lotion on her back.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" he asked her quietly. "We're not going to get much privacy here."

"It's fine," she responded, carefully braiding her long dark hair. "I'd still like to enjoy the beach, wouldn't you?"

His hands were warm against her exposed skin, and she caught his smile. "You're right." He finished rubbing the lotion onto her back and stood up as she laid down on her towel. "I'm going to go get something to eat. Would you like anything?"

"No, I'm okay," she said, closing her eyes. "Thank you."

She listened to Iroh step through the sand toward the food stand on the boardwalk a ways off, and she shifted into a comfortable position to start tanning. The sun was warm on her skin, and soon she was dozing off a bit, the sounds of the people playing and splashing around almost comforting, in a way. Just as she was falling asleep, a shadow fell over her. She blinked uncomfortably, not bothering to hide her annoyance when she saw the cockily grinning teenager standing over her.

"Hey there, babe," he said.

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say," she said, closing her eyes. "Please stop blocking my sun."

"Now, don't be like that, sugar," he said, leaning over to block more light.

Asami sighed, giving him a glare. "Look, I'm trying to enjoy my day off, and you're really not helping. Please leave."

"No need to be rude, little momma," he said. "I just want to have some fun."

"I believe she said she _wasn't_ interested."

Asami gave Iroh a frustrated look for stepping in to help, but kept her protests to herself when she saw the tense set of his shoulders and the wicked glare he had set on the presumptuous teenager. The kid stepped back warily.

"Hey, man, I didn't mean anything by it," he said, cautiously looking behind him before darting off. Iroh followed his run with his eyes before taking up a seat beside Asami, a dripping pair of ice cream cones in his hands.

"I can handle myself, you know," Asami said a little harsher than she intended. Iroh gave a small sigh and let the tension drop from his shoulders as he met her eyes.

"I know," he admitted. "But something came over me when I saw him talking to you. I'm sorry."

She heard the sincerity in his voice and let her annoyance at being helped slip away. She eyed the two ice cream cones with a lifted eyebrow. "I thought I said I wasn't hungry."

"I know. These are both for me," he said with a smirk. She smiled at him and snatched up the treat he had bought for her. The cold cream was delicious on her tongue. It really hit the spot.

"Thank you, anyway," she said between bites. He gave her a small smile, reading her double meaning.

"You're welcome," he said.

They ate in silence for a while, the laughs of the people around them permeating the air. She cast him a small look from the corner of her eye, a devious smile lifting up as a thought came to mind. Scooping a bit of her ice cream with her finger, she dropped a bit of the chilled treat onto Iroh's exposed back. He gave an undignified yelp and jolted up, attempting to get it off. She laughed loudly.

"Oh, you're asking for it," he said with a glare, holding his own cone up threateningly. Her eyes widened and she bolted from her spot, laughing and screaming as he chased her, trying to get revenge.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: Just a little fun. :) Please review!


	19. Transformation

_Amethyst_

A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! :D

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Transformation_

Asami was awake. Her skin was sticky and warm in the hot summer night, the fan on the ceiling turning slowly above her as she stared at it. The sheets were thrown haphazardly to the end of the bed, tangled around her feet. The night was quiet, only the sounds being the fan and breathing. She gave a quiet sigh, absentmindedly threading her fingers through hair of the sleeping man beside her.

It wasn't the first time Iroh had spent the night. Not by any means. Things had been escalating between them since the night of their first kiss. Every kiss was heated. Every touch was electrifying. Before they knew it, they were urgently shoving each other against closed doors and making out in darkened hallways, desperate to touch and taste every inch of each other's skin.

The feeling that accompanied every lingering kiss, every warm touch, was like a drug, pulling her under a veil of unparalleled bliss and left her yearning for more. She loved looking into his eyes and feeling that shiver of excitement race down her spine. She loved seeing all the unspoken promises dance in the warm gold of his eyes and the devious curl of his lips from across the room. He was so warm and so real to her that _he_ was like a drug, and she was utterly addicted.

From beside her, Iroh gave a deep sigh, shifting slightly in his sleep. She smiled lightly. He slept on his stomach, the toned muscles of his back barely visible in the limited light of the night. His normally neat hair was tousled against his pillow, and he slept with his mouth slightly parted. Asami traced the soft lines of his face with her eyes, fascinated. It wasn't the first time Iroh had spent the night, not by any means, but it was the first time he had fallen asleep and actually _stayed_.

It seemed silly to her. She had other boyfriends sleep in her bed and stay the night before, but there was something so very different about Iroh. He always seemed to think things through and plan ahead. Everything he did came with a careful, calculated decision. He never went too far with her unless she wanted him to, and he never overstayed his welcome without permission.

Except for this night.

And there was something about having him sleeping beside her, relaxed and defenseless, all his careful decisions forgotten for a moment, that really struck a chord somewhere deep within her. Long after he had first fallen asleep, she continued to stare at the ceiling, trying to figure out _why_ it had made such an impression on her when it suddenly she realized what it was.

Trust.

He _trusted_ her.

Her heart skipped a beat and she swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling so very very touched. She had struggled for so long to gain the trust of those around her. She fought to prove that she wasn't like her father. She fought to prove that she didn't side with the Equalists. She fought to prove that she was capable enough to take Future Industries to a higher standard than her father. But above all, it was Iroh's quiet, unspoken sign of trust that spoke the loudest to her.

Her heart felt so full in that moment, so utterly _happy,_ that she couldn't contain it all within her. She gave a quiet, choked laugh, tears slipping down her cheeks as a wide, joyful smile pulled up her lips. It was silly, really, to be crying over something so small as _trust_, but it meant so much more to her in that moment than he'd probably ever come to realize.

She sniffled softly and rubbed away residual tears as Iroh gave a deep sigh, turning over. She watched him as he settled into a new position, her heart skipping a bit as his eyes fluttered open sleepily.

"'Sami," he mumbled.

Her heart fluttered at the soft endearment. "I'm here," she responded quietly.

He moved again, his arm snaking up to settle warmly across her bare midriff. His light touch sent butterflies dancing in her stomach. He gently pulled her closer to him so that her head rested upon his bare chest. She settled into his arms comfortably, her lips turning up against his skin. His breathing began to slow again and she thought he had drifted off when he spoke again. It was half-whispered as if spoken in a dream, but the words were crystal clear to her.

"I love you, Asami…"

Her heart warmed more than she thought it could that night and she gave a choked laugh. How blessed she was, to have such a wonderful man spend his time with her, who fancied her as much as he did and gave confessions in his sleep. Smiling widely, she pressed a lingering kiss against his collarbone before finally allowing herself to fall asleep in that muggy summer night, lulled into her dreams by a promise of love and his slow, consistent breathing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: :D Yeah, that's not what I had planned for this chapter, but sometimes the story writes itself. Please review!


	20. Tremble

_Amethyst_

A/N: Seriously. You guys are some of the best fans in the world. We're two thirds of the way through this story! Thank you ALL for all the fantastic support!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Tremble_

It was weird, really. She didn't think he would be the type of person to be scared. The same way she knew he would never admit to crying, he would never admit that he was scared. At least, not out loud.

Everything was a bit of a blur. Hazy images of nondescript faces. Disjointed sounds. And pain. A whole lot of pain. Despite being disoriented and confused, she _ did_ remember why she was hurting.

It was stupid, really. She had a half-day at the factory and there was a nice breeze that summer day that had her itching to go for a drive. Iroh was busy training the new recruits down at the police station and she wouldn't see him until much later that night. So, she took her moped out for a quick spin around Republic City. People would say that she was going too fast, or the truck didn't see her when it turned. But when it came down to it, it was just an accident.

She didn't remember much after the impact other than screaming and sirens, people shouting and some beeping. Eventually, things just started to fade into the background. Her mind was a floating fog of dreamless sleep and a constant reminder of a dull pain.

Eventually, she woke up.

The lights were harsh. She felt heavy and numb, like she would never find the energy to pull herself up again. Her left arm was stiff and unmoving, and something tugged in her chest with every short breath. But beyond all that, everything _hurt_.

She gave a soft, unintentional whimper, harshly biting her lip against the pain that seemed to emanate from every part of her body. Her head throbbed and she suddenly felt dizzy. She closed her eyes and tried to take a few short, calming breaths. It didn't help much. Slower this time, she opened her eyes again.

The ceiling was white above her, melding with the stark white walls. She was on a stiff bed with white sheets, a half drawn curtain hanging from a track above her. There was a window to her right which drew in light, but it was the shock of black and red which caught her attention. He had his head down, probably sleeping, his fingers wrapped loosely around her right hand. He was propped uncomfortably in a wooden chair, his uniform jacket haphazardly hanging off the back. His hair was rumpled and his shirt wrinkled. He looked so unkept, but that wasn't what caught her breath.

He was trembling.

His fingers shook so lightly she didn't notice at first, but as she lifted her hand to push away his bangs, she noticed she saw the thin trails of dried tears shimmering on his flushed cheeks.

"Oh, Iroh," she breathed, gently touching his cheek.

Her soft touch roused him, military training keeping him from truly dozing off, and he blinked slowly, taking in the sight before him. His eyes met hers and she tried to give him a small smile, stopping when the action tugged uncomfortably somewhere along her chin. He gave a long, shaky breath and turned to hide his face along the edge of her bed.

"Thank Agni," she heard him whisper.

Her fingers found his, and he gripped her hand firmly in his. His fingers still trembled, and she gently rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb. Eventually he managed to pull himself into a sit, tired, red-rimmed eyes reaching up to meet hers. She held his gaze for a long moment, taking in every detail about his face.

"H-How-" His voice squeaked. He coughed sharply, trying to hide his embarrassment. "How do you feel?" he finally managed to ask.

"Terrible," she answered honestly.

"Do you want me to get the nurse?" he asked, moving to stand.

"No," she said, squeezing his hand to keep him beside her. "No. It's okay."

He gave an uncertain glance at the door, but his hand returned her squeeze and he returned to his seat. Silence pulled between them as Iroh stared down at her fingers, gently moving them between his own. Eventually he started to speak again.

"When I heard that you crashed your bike… My heart literally stopped within my chest," he admitted softly. "I reacted… badly. I fought with anybody who kept me from seeing you. Chief Beifong had to restrain me before I would listen to anybody." He gave a wry smile that fell a moment later. "But when I heard that they were having trouble stabilizing you…" His voice hitched. He struggled to swallow the lump in his throat, his fingers tightening on hers. "I thought it was over." Asami blinked away the tears pooling in her eyes. "The thought was like a punch. I couldn't breathe. All I could think about was how much I didn't want to _lose_ you and how wrong my life would feel without you there with me." He looked up and gave her a small smile. "I love you."

She gave a soft sob, squeezing his fingers. He wiped away the tears that slipped past her defenses gently cupping her face with his warm hand. She leaned forward, trying to hug him. He gently complied.

"I love you," she said through her tears. "I love you so much."

"I know you do," he whispered. He softly stroked her hair, until she calmed down, carefully leaning her back onto the bed. "Now, just relax. Get some sleep. We'll be out of here soon."

"Will you stay?" she asked.

He smiled and took her hand. "Always."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: Some of you may be interested to know that I'm planning a multi-chapter AU Irosami fic. It's going to be gritty, dark and sexy; quite a bit different from this drabble series. The first chapter is up already under the name _Deep_. Please check it out! And like always, thank you for reading! :)


	21. Sunset

_Amethyst_

A/N: Thank you guys so much for 200+ reviews! The support for this story has been fantastic. It's been really hard for me to pull through with this challenge, especially since it takes me AGES just to write one chapter. (That's why I've forgone a over arching plot in favor for stand alone drabbles. Easier to write for a day-by-day challenge) So, thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing. This one is a bit of a continuation of the last drabble. :)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Sunset_

Asami breathed in the crisp air deeply. After being locked up on a hospital bed for so long, the air from the outdoors never seemed to get old. She sat in the passenger side of her convertible Satomobile while Iroh drove them to the pier. The air was still warm even at sunset, and it cascaded through her hair, warming her scalp. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation.

It had been a week since she'd been released from the hospital with a warning not to do too much strenuous work. She told the doctors that she understood, but Iroh knew her better. He stuck to her side like glue and made sure that she didn't do anything that would aggravate her broken arm. He even followed her to the factories and let her direct him in how to build a Satomobile. He was a good listener, but he didn't have the knack for fixing things like she did. He took it upon himself to drive her around against her will, but she secretly enjoyed the effort he made to keep her safe.

That evening he had taken the time to cook her dinner. He was limited in his abilities in the kitchen, but the Fire Curry he had made was delicious, if not a little spicy. For dessert, he took her on a drive to enjoy the sun setting across the harbor. She enjoyed the outside air immensely.

They parked somewhere close to the water, and Iroh led her to the beach, being mindful of her arm. They kicked off their shoes and walked through the wading tide, wet sand pushing through their toes. Iroh kept a firm hand around her free one, his fingers gently caressing the skin below them. Ever since her crash, he had become increasingly protective of her, afraid that she was going to break again at any second. She was a strong woman, but even she was fragile. Eventually, they took a seat on the beach, talking in low tones as they watched the sun fall behind the horizon.

"As soon as you're healed, I'm going to make a trip to the Fire Nation," he told her. She glanced over at him.

"Will you be gone long?"

"Only for as long as I need to be," he said. "There's something I want to discuss with my family that isn't well put in a drawn-out letter."

She laughed a little. "I don't know, you're quite gifted with the written word."

He gave her a flat look. "Somehow I feel like you're mocking me."

"I would never do that!" she protested with a grin.

He let her comment slide and gave her a serious look. "Will you be alright without me here?"

"I've survived this long," she said. He frowned. "I will be fine, Iroh."

"I just want to be sure," he said with a small sigh. "I don't want to get a letter telling me you've been hurt again while I've been gone."

She gave him a small smile. "I promise you won't."

He searched her eyes to be sure that she meant it before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you," he sighed.

She smiled, leaning into his shoulder. Ever since her accident, he had taken to saying those three words whenever he thought necessary. He was still worried, still a little bit wary, that if he didn't say it enough, he wouldn't get the chance to say it again. And that was a side of him she didn't see often. He was always so sure of himself and everything that he did that he didn't worry much about the possible other outcomes of a situation. But lately, she caught him lost in his thoughts, a hazy, worried look gracing his face. She had to shake him a couple times to break him out of these moments.

His fingers absentmindedly played with the strands of her hair at her neck, his feather light touch making her feel comfortable and content. She stared out at the sea, watching the waves move back and forth with the tide, remembering a time when she had come and watched the sun set with a very different man. A man she had always seen as a comfort until last year. Her breath hitched a bit as hurt balled uncomfortably in her chest.

When was the last time she had seen her father?

Did he even know that she had crashed her bike?

Was he worried?

Or did he even care?

"What's wrong?" Iroh asked sharply. "Does your arm hurt?"

She shook her head, letting the tears drip off her chin. "It's nothing… I'm fine."

It was clear by the look on his face that he didn't believe her, but she locked her jaw unwilling to talk about it. He gave a drawn-out sigh and pulled her closer to him. She let the feeling pass as they watched the tide move slowly, the sun slipping behind the horizon. Iroh gently rubbed her shoulder, patiently waiting for her to admit her thoughts. Eventually, she closed her eyes.

"I want to visit my father."

Iroh's hand tightened on her shoulder. "Are you sure?"

She was silent for a long moment, tempted to say no. Eventually she nodded.

He sighed and pressed his face into her hair. "I'll go with you."

She swallowed the thick knot in her throat, steeling herself to accept her decision. It was hard, because she still held a lingering feeling of hate for how her father treated her, but the overwhelming sadness that consumed her heart had her wanting to reach out to him again. She was grateful Iroh didn't ask her why. She wasn't sure she'd be able to explain it. Feeling a little uncomfortable with all the emotions stirring inside her, she turned to hug him with her good arm.

"Thank you," she breathed.

He didn't have to ask what she was thanking him for. He just held her close until the sun finally fell, and the night took over.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: Feeling a little under the weather today. Tomorrow's drabble will continue with their visit to Hiroshi Sato. Thanks for reading!


	22. Mad

_Amethyst_

A/N: Thank you guys for all your lovely comments. I think it's really obvious where this story is headed now. ;) My cold from yesterday only got worse, so I spent a lot of time just sleeping today, so sorry this is so late! (It was also ridiculously hard to write!)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Mad_

There was an unnatural silence in the air. The police station was busy, as per normal, but between the three people standing at the check-in counter, the tension was thick. From her spot behind the counter, Lin Beifong frowned. She didn't completely agree with what they wanted to do, but she kept her opinion to herself. Standing from her chair, she gestured for the door beside her.

"This way."

Iroh held a comforting hand on Asami's shoulder as they followed Lin down a nondescript hallway. For the most part, Asami seemed calm. Her breathing was even, her eyes were dry, and her shoulders squared with confidence. Regardless of how put together she seemed, Iroh kept his arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him. For anybody who didn't know them well, it would seem almost sweet. But Lin knew better. She knew how much Asami _wasn't _okay, and how Iroh's hand on her shoulder was the only thing that kept her from falling apart right then and there.

Lin stopped them before a thick metal door with a small rectangular window and unlocked it with a flick of her fingers. Inside stood a simple table with two chairs placed on either side. Lin let them walk in before her, locking the door behind them as the young couple took up the two chairs closest to them. The metal chair legs scraped across the concrete floor with jarring sharpness. The silence was heavy, and the tension was thick. Lin's steps were loud as she walked across the room to the door that opened to the jail cells, the door slamming loudly behind her as she disappeared behind it.

In the remaining silence, Asami closed her eyes. Her heart was a frantic mess within her chest, pounding almost painfully against her ribs. She tried to calm herself by taking a few uneven breaths, but soon her hands began to shake against her will. Iroh was a quiet reassurance for her, gently taking her hand into his. He gave her fingers a warm, comforting squeeze. The long minutes of tense silence eventually passed and Lin returned, Hiroshi Sato in tow.

Asami locked onto him as Lin led him to the chair opposite of her, pushing the once esteemed owner of Future Industries into the cheap metal chair with little sympathy. For a long moment, none of them spoke. The tension was so thick it was hard to breathe. No matter how hard she tried, Asami couldn't pull her eyes away from the pitiful man that now sat before her. He looked so unlike the father she had known all her life, ragged and unshaven. His clothes hung from his body as if they were too big for him, the dull orange prison garb making his skin look a sickly shade of yellow. He looked so different, so_ wrong,_ that a sharp pang of sadness twisted somewhere deep in her chest, shortening her breath with a painful stab. Hollow dark circles dances beneath his eyes, and her heart gave an uncomfortable lurch as light green eyes, so very much like her own, met her gaze. She struggled to swallow the rock in her throat as emotions she didn't recognize flashed across his face eventually settling into a mask of strange, forced regret.

His cracked lips parted and he breathed out her name, almost in disbelief. "Asami…"

Under the table, Asami squeezed Iroh's hand in a death grip so tight her knuckles turned white.

"My daughter," Hiroshi said, his voice lifting in a slight plea. "My beautiful, beautiful daughter."

He shifted his hands, handcuffs scraping against the table as he reached for the hand Asami had on the table, desperate for a touch of sympathy. Unintentionally, her hand flinched away from his. The hurt in his eyes was like a stab to her heart. She pulled her hand into her lap, looking away. Slowly, he pulled his hand back.

"I hope you can forgive me, Asami," he pleaded. His voice was unsettlingly familiar. "I never meant to hurt you, my daughter. I could never hurt you."

His words were meant to be reassuring, but the lie cut deep. She still remembered the anger in his eyes, the rage in his voice from that day so many months ago. He had tried to _kill_ her. Her mouth suddenly felt dry. She tried to swallow, but her throat spasmed in resistance. Like a punch in the gut, panic flooded her fragile mind.

_I can't do this_.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to push away the urge to get up and run. She had thought she was ready. She had thought that with enough time, she'd be able to approach him, push aside all that anger she held onto for _months_ and finally ask him all the questions that plagued her mind. Why did he join the Equalists? Why didn't he tell her? Why did he choose to _abandon_ her instead? She expected to be mad, to come in blazing and ready to scream at him until he understood how horribly _hurt_ she felt.

But she hadn't anticipated the desperate sadness that warred so strongly against her anger. She hadn't anticipated feeling like her heart had been ripped straight from her chest and left to bleed upon the table from merely seeing the man that was her father for _so many years_ look so utterly desperate and _pathetic_. How could she know if he was telling the truth anymore? After everything that had been done and torn apart between them, what was left for her to believe in?

Suddenly, she felt like crying.

"You have to help me, Asami," her father was saying. "I was only trying to _protect_ you. I don't deserve to be locked up for that. Don't you agree, Asami?" His eyes pleaded with hers. "You don't think Daddy deserves to be in prison, do you baby?"

She closed her eyes, her head swimming madly. Distantly, she felt a hand squeeze her fingers, and warmth crawled up her arm. Suddenly, she remembered that she wasn't alone. Relief unlike anything she had felt before hit her like a tidal wave and she released a shaky breath in response. Opening her eyes, she saw Iroh, his gaze steady and calm. Slowly, she took a deep breath, her panic steadily slipping away. Eventually, things started to make sense again. She squeezed his hand in appreciation and turned to look at her father.

She took a deep breath and met his eyes.

"I want to thank you," she said. "For taking care of me and raising me for so many years. You provided me with a wonderful life filled with wonderful people and opportunities that have brought me so far. I will always thank you for that. But," she continued with a shaky breath. "I can't help you. You chose to follow a dark path that I didn't agree with. And I still don't understand why."

His face scrunched up in an ugly sneer. "What is there to understand?" he spat. "What kind of daughter abandons her father?"

She refused to look away despite the painful twist her heart gave. "I want you to remember the good things that life brought you," she said. "I want you to remember the moments when you were happy. When life was good and it was easy to smile. I want you to remember the good days rather than the bad. I will always remember you as the wonderful, loving father that brought me up with a gentle smile and a warm hug." She took a deep breath, the water on her lashes threatening to spill. "I will always love you, Daddy. But this is goodbye." She gave a soft sniffle as a lone tear fell down her cheek. "I hope you can find happiness again sometime in your life."

She closed her eyes briefly to close away the shocked expression in his eyes, and when she reopened them, she looked over at Lin to signal that she was done. Hiroshi was eerily silent as Lin led him away, his eyes never once leaving his daughter's. When the heavy metal door that separated them closed with a final, solid thump, Asami gave a soft, heartbroken sob.

Her tears came hot and fast, her chest heaving with the sudden onslaught of despair, but Iroh didn't let her cry alone, and pulled her into the safety of his arms. She clung to the front of his uniform with desperate, white knuckled fingers, her sobs heavy and heart-wrenching. He gently rubbed her back and whispered soft condolences into her hair until she began to calm. The tears fell slower and the pain in her chest lifted a bit. When she finally looked up at him, red-rimmed and watery-eyed, he placed a warm, comforting kiss upon her forehead.

"I'm proud of you, my love," he said, softly.

And despite the sadness that still stirred within her and the tears that still fell from her eyes, she felt proud as well.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: Whew. I worked hard to get this exactly where I wanted it to be, so I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


	23. Thousand

_Amethyst_

A/N: Man, this cold just won't go away! Wrote this chapter with a fever, so it could be better. But, this is one that a lot of you guys have been looking forward to! Thanks for the feedback!

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Thousand_

When she got word that the United Forces flag ship was on its way to dock in the harbor, Asami couldn't resist the smile that spread across her face. Iroh wasn't gone for long this time around, only a few weeks, but she was surprised by how much she missed him. It felt so natural to just spend time together that she hardly even noticed the time pass. She liked the warm comforting feeling she got when he stood beside her and the jitters that ran up her arm when their hands occasionally touched. He melded so easily in her life that she started to wonder how there was a time in her life where he wasn't around.

But, despite how acutely she felt his absence, she didn't squander her time without him. She spent many hours in the factory, pushing the production of the new line of Satomobiles. Faster and smoother, the cars were her pride and joy and her dedication to the project shined brightly on the day she announced them to the world. The world responded to her enthusiasm, and she could hardly get the smile off her face as she read the sales report the following week. Her employees threw her a celebration for the success of the new line. They kept calling it "the start of a new era for Future Industries" and Asami was surprised to see the same words printed across the front of the city's newspapers.

It was incredible.

More than a year's worth of long nights and early mornings re-imagining, redesigning and rebuilding the company from the ground up suddenly felt so worthwhile, so rewarding. For all the doubt that she had faced and all the challenges she overcame, she managed to pull herself through and prove to the world that she was more than capable of handling Future Industries.

But most of all, she was proud of herself for never giving up.

It was two weeks after the announcement when Iroh returned. She wasn't sure if he had heard about it all the way across the ocean, and she wanted to be the one to tell him about her success. She truly missed him during the time that they were celebrating, for there was no one she wanted to share that moment with more than him. So when she heard about his arrival, she put a few of her most trusted employees in charge of the factory and went to meet him at the pier. The ship was just pulling into the dock when she arrived, and she went to stand alongside the small crowd gathered to greet the crewmen on their homecoming.

She admitted to being a little nervous as she waited to see Iroh emerge from the ship and her heart gave a small, excited flip when she finally saw him. As General of the United Forces, he wasn't required by any means to help out with the menial work upon his ship, but Iroh wasn't the sort of man to squander that privilege. When she saw him, he was helping his crew secure the ship into port and carrying boxes of cargo from the hull to the supply truck waiting to take their delivery to the correct places. It wasn't until his men started trickling away to greet their waiting loved ones that he saw her.

Her smile grew big as his eyes brightened and a wide smile crossed his face. He nearly dropped the box he was holding in his haste to put it down and practically ran over to sweep her into his arms. She let out a surprised laugh as he lifted her off her feet and spun her around. He eventually placed her back on her feet just to kiss her fully on the mouth.

"You. Are. Amazing," he said, enunciating each word with another kiss. "I heard about Future Industries' success all the way in the Fire Nation!"

She laughed. "Really? That far away?"

"Everybody's talking about it, and it's all so favorable, I just-" He kissed her again. "I love you, Asami."

She blushed in surprise, her smile widening. "I love you too, Iroh."

He stared into her eyes for what seemed like a long moment and Asami's heart fluttered a bit as he took her hands into his. He gave them a gentle squeeze.

"I know this seems sudden," he said. "But, will you marry me?"

There were a thousand ways he could have asked, a thousand different situations and scenarios that she could have dreamed of. But in that moment, with his hands warm around hers and a lingering, slightly nervous smile on his face, she only had one answer.

"Yes," she said with a delighted laugh. "Yes, of course!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: :'D This chapter makes me so happy. It reminds me of how my fiancé proposed to me. Thank you guys for reading!


	24. Outside

_Amethyst_

A/N: Only 7 more to go! I really am going to miss writing this when it's over. :,( I would have posted this earlier, but I got distracted by the opening ceremony of the Olympic games. (Oops, but it was so cool.)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Outside_

Asami cast a quick glance out the nearby window in the kitchen of the Air Temple, her eyes instantly drawn to the sparring form of her fiancé in the courtyard as he evaded a blast of fire aimed for his head. It was only a few days after Iroh's surprising proposal, and after some discussion, they decided to make a trip to Air Temple Island to announce their news to their friends. She had been considering coming to talk to Pema and Korra on her own already, When they arrived on the island, the inhabitants were already separated into different groups: Tenzin and the air kids were practicing their sparring with the Fire Ferret brothers in the courtyard while Korra and Pema were spending some quiet time in the kitchen. It was easy for Asami to slip in her announcement while she was helping Pema wash the dishes while she tried to calm Rohan into a nap. Their reactions were quite different.

Korra spit out her noodles. "Engaged?"

"Oh my," Pema said with a dreamy sigh.

Asami couldn't resist blushing and tried to focus on washing the dishes. "It's really not that big of a deal," she tried to play off. "Just a matter of time… I guess."

"Not a big deal?" Korra was saying, her mouth open in disbelief. "I feel like you're way too indifferent about this whole thing. Do you have any idea what this means?"

Asami raised an eyebrow. "That we're getting married?"

"No! I mean, yes. But no." Korra gave her an excited grin. "It means you're going to be marrying into the Fire Nation Royal family. You're going to be a princess!"

Asami avoided her eyes and gave a nervous laugh. "Well… I don't know about that…"

"What do you mean?" Korra asked. "It's sort of a given thing when you marry into royalty." Asami shrugged a little uncomfortably, not really wishing to argue with her at that moment. She glanced away, a curl of nervousness twisting in her stomach when she caught Pema's knowing gaze.

"That's not really it, is it?" the older woman said. "You're having second thoughts."

Asami pressed her lips together trying not to look at Korra's sharp look of confusion.

"What? Why?" the girl Avatar asked. "Aren't you excited? I thought you loved him."

"I do," Asami confirmed. "It's just…" She struggled to find the right words to express herself. Eventually, she sighed in defeat.

"It's alright to be scared," Pema said, lovingly stroking her youngest son's hair. "It _is_ a big commitment."

"It's not that I'm scared of marrying him," Asami said. "I just…" She sighed again, dropping her eyes. "It just seems like a lot. So many things have been changing lately that it's hard to find something to focus on. I only just regained the reputation for Future Industries after my father's mistakes when barely over a year ago I didn't even know he was an Equalist. Everything just feels like its changing faster than I can keep up and with this whole wedding and princess thing, I just… I don't think I'm ready."

Through her fast-spoken explanation, Pema listened with a sharp ear and a careful smile. When Asami finished what she had to say, Pema waved for the younger girl to come sit beside her at the table. Sighing, Asami put the dishes down and dried her hands off to sit next to the young mother of four.

"Now, there's a story I want to tell you, and I'm not going to lie, it's about me," Pema said. Asami gave a small smile at the woman's sharp sense of humor. "When I was sixteen, I fell in love with a man that was nearly twice my age. For the longest time, I admired him from afar, hoping and wishing that he could see how much I truly adored him because I was too shy to approach him about it. It wasn't until I was twenty that I found the courage to tell him how I felt. Now, for the longest time I wished and dreamed about the day that he would love me back. I wanted the change so badly, but even I wasn't prepared for how quickly things _did_ change.

"When Tenzin asked me to marry him, I was so happy that I didn't even think about my response. I immediately said yes, and it wasn't until a couple days later that I realized what that would mean. I was suddenly faced with the realization that by marrying the only airbender still alive I would be looked upon to have healthy, airbender babies to ensure that the nearly wiped out airbenders continued to persevere. The thought of having all that pressure and expectation put upon my shoulders was frightening enough to have me running to break off the engagement." Pema looked over at Asami who was listening with rapt attention. "Do you know what made me stay?"

From across the table, it was Korra who answered. "You loved him."

"Close," Pema said with a smile. "He cooked me dinner."

The two girls looked at her in confusion. "What?"

Pema laughed. "It honestly sounds silly, doesn't it?"

"He must really be an amazing cook then," Korra commented. "To keep you from running with food."

"I wish I could say yes," Pema said. "But it was absolutely horrible! The noodles were undercooked and stuck to the bottom of the pan and every vegetable was burnt. He was so embarrassed, and kept insisting that he _did_ know how to cook and that one day he would prove it to me." She laughed to herself and looked down to readjust Rohan's blankets. "But that's what did it for me. I realized that beyond all the expectations and pressures I would have by being the only airbender's wife, I would be _Tenzin_'s wife, and knowing that I could spend every silly embarrassing moment of my life with the man I loved was worth any change that could possibly come my way."

Asami's lips lifted in a soft, empathetic smile at the happiness in Pema's eyes.

"So," the older woman said. "The moral of the story is to focus on what you know will stay the same, not what you think might be different." She looked up to meet Asami's eyes. "Its so easy to see how much he loves you, and I'm willing to bet my entire vintage flying lemur statue set that he would do anything to make you happy. So, if you honestly don't think that you're cut out to be a princess of the Fire Nation, which I find ridiculous because you'd be a perfect princess, all you need to do is talk to him."

Asami gave a soft chuckle. The woman definitely had a way with words. Already, the doubt weighing on her mind was feeling so much lighter, and she was starting to see the things she looked forward to in marrying Iroh. Asami reached over to give Pema's hand a grateful squeeze. "Thank you, Pema."

"You're welcome," she said, returning Asami's squeeze with one of her own. "Now enough with this silly girl talk thing. There are hot men outside sparring and I'm missing out."

Asami laughed and Korra looked shocked. "I can't believe you just said that!"

"What?" Pema asked, carefully standing up. "Just because I'm happily married and a mother of four doesn't mean I can't enjoy what's on display in front of me. Now hurry up! I have no problem leaving both of you behind and enjoying the show by myself."

Asami and Korra shared a brief look before grinning and getting up to follow the airbending master's wife outside where they joined her in laughing and carrying on lightheartedly as good friends did. And of course, they watched and cheered and teased their men from the sidelines until their faces blushed red, Tenzin's the brightest of them all.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: A little bit of fun because Pema is amazing. :) I want to take a moment to genuinely thank every person for reading this story. It means so much to me to hear that so many people are liking reading this and I cannot thank you all enough for all the fantastic feedback, suggestions and thoughtful messages I have received. I posted a much longer thank you on my tumblr page, so I'll keep this short, but I wanted to get this out for the people who follow me here as well. So thank you all so very very much!


	25. Winter

_Amethyst_

A/N: And suddenly I realize that my story about Iroh and Asami falling in love has a picture of Loki on it. :/ Thanks for the feedback! We're back for more of our favorite Fire Nation family of awkward turtle-ducks! :3

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Winter_

Winter in the Fire Nation was a beautiful thing. Trees stood bare in the cold air, their fingers reaching for the sky. It hardly snowed due to the warmer temperatures, but the air had a nice crisp to it that brought a sense of peace and tranquility to those who wandered outside. Used to slightly colder winters, Asami found that she really enjoyed winter in the Fire Nation, especially after spending an extended period of time there during the colder season.

It had been her idea to visit his family. She had only seen them a few times before and the idea that they would become her permanent family in just a few short months made her jittery with nerves. But, she wasn't the type of woman to let her worries drag her down, so she faced it head-on. She set up connections with her company, temporarily putting her most trusted advisor in charge to oversee the production while she continued to work through the paperwork and company reports in the Fire Nation. It was stressful at times to have to balance her duties to her company while she visited her soon-to-be family, but Iroh was supportive and encouraging, and some days he was the only thing that got her through her obligations.

She didn't think his family could be any more amazing than they already were, but they were almost like a God-send. Patient, kind and sometimes teasing, they welcomed her with smiling faces and open arms just as wonderful as Iroh did, and it warmed her heart to know that she was already so loved by them. As an only child who grew up most of her life with a very busy widowed father, she spent a lot of time on her own. She used to dream about having siblings to play with, or grandparents to tease her and she tried not to show her envy of others who had a whole family. It was a harsh reality to accept that the father she adored- the only family member she could call her own- didn't love her as much as she thought he did. To know that what little semblance of a family she could call her own didn't really exist hurt in a way she couldn't compare to anything else. But, where one failed, another came to take its place.

She really was grateful to Iroh, not only because he was a pillar of support and encouragement for her, but also because he brought her to his family. At first, she didn't know how to react around them. Kind yes, but familial? That was something that had to grow on her, and the Fire Nation Royal family was more than happy to help her with that.

It started with a dinner, a simple moment of meal taking where they all sat at a beautifully carved and polished table and just talked. And not really about anything in particular. They laughed, teased and fought with each other enough to have Iroh apologizing to her in embarrassment, but Asami watched in wonder, unable to pull the amused smile from her lips when she realized just how _normal _they all were. In the time that followed their arrival, she found the opportunity to speak with all of them on an individual basis, and she _really_ liked what she saw.

Kuzon and Shu were easy to find. They liked to sit with her in the sitting room and create casual conversation while she worked through her Future Industries reports. Kuzon was a quiet intelligent type who carefully planned every word he said and every question he asked. He was genuinely interested in the inner workings of the company she ran and even gave suggestions on what to change to garner more revenue. Shu, on the other hand, was dramatically more interested in the mechanics of the Satomobiles. He was surprisingly sharp with his knowledge about how things worked and asked detailed questions without even seeing a blueprint of how the parts connected. Asami was thrilled and flattered that they both showed such an interest and seemed impressed by the work she had already accomplished. But it wasn't their genuine curiosity for her job that truly touched her heart. It was they way they absentmindedly kept referring to her as "sister" when they spoke to her.

Honora was a wonderful woman with a caring heart and a sharp wit that reminded Asami of Pema. Despite all the duties she attended to as the ruler of the Fire Nation, she was surprisingly quick to smile and offer a hug when somebody needed it. She was a wonderful listener and Asami found that she really enjoyed talking to the older woman. They took long walks around the palace gardens and laughed over tea in the evenings. Honora didn't hide how happy she was to have another woman around. She loved her boys and her daughter, but some things were best expressed between women. She was kind and funny, and the caring way she would tend to Asami reminded the girl of the few memories she still had of her own mother.

Ta Min was nervous around Asami for the first couple days. She was shy and quiet, but Asami could see that she really wanted to talk to her. Eventually the ice broke when Asami saw her struggling to pin her bangs out of her face. She showed the younger girl an easy way to braid them into her hair, and Ta Min watched with shining eyes. And that was it. Ta Min took to Asami like glue, following her everywhere and wanting to spend time with her. Asami obliged willingly, loving that the young princess acted so much like they were sisters already. They laughed and did each other's hair and talked about boys that were cute around the palace and it felt so genuine and easy that Asami couldn't help but feel happy. She had always wanted a younger sister- or any sister at all- and even though it was later in her life, it felt wonderful to have one.

But, above all, Asami found that she liked talking to Zuko the most. The retired Fire Lord was a calm and peaceful man who enjoyed sipping tea and playing Pai Sho by open windows. He always had stories to tell: great battles, great lessons, and occasionally proverbs, which he'd then later admit that he still didn't really know what they were supposed to mean. He always seem to have surprises, like the time she watched him wipe the floor with Iroh in firebending, or the time he tried to do his own family members' voices in one of his stories (she couldn't stop laughing) but when it came down to it, he was a happy man who lived a long, fulfilled life that showed with everything that he did. It was amazing how much he truly loved his family.

They were truly an amazing group of people and despite all the acceptance they showed her, she still felt a small pang of envy. Iroh's family was wonderful, and hers was not. It was disheartening, really, that she could be handed such a horrid situation with her family, only to have the lingering effects affect her still to that day.

It was still bothering her one chilly afternoon as she was visiting Zuko, pulling her lips into an absentminded frown as she contemplated her next move on the Pai Sho board between them. Her mind had escaped her a little bit, catching the sharp-eyed firebender as he took a sip of his tea. Gently placing the cup on the table, Zuko folded his hands.

"Iroh told me about the situation with your father."

She sharply looked up at him, her heart sinking to her stomach.

He grimaced. "Sorry. That wasn't very tactful, was it?"

She shook her head, ignoring the nervous shaking coming to her hands. "No, it's okay. It's just… not really something I like talking about."

He nodded. "I understand."

An uncomfortable silence drew out between them. She placed a Pai Sho piece down on the table.

"You know," Zuko said with a small cough. "I do know what you're going through."

She looked up at him, a little confused when her eyes saw his scar. His _scar_. Suddenly she remembered all the stories she had heard about Zuko's family: his missing mother, his sister who looked down upon him, and his father. Ozai. The man who had burned his own son's face and banished him from the Fire Nation on a wild goose chase to find a character of a long-lost legend on the fleeting hope that he could restore his honor as a worthy son. It was so easy to forget how horrible Zuko's family had been when she saw how wonderful his family was now.

"For the longest time, I felt so alone," Zuko was saying, contemplating his next move. "Nobody understood how I felt. And I didn't want them to. I was so wrapped up in the idea of finding a way back into the good graces of my father, to have my family back, that nothing else really mattered to me." He rubbed his chin for a short moment before moving one of his pieces into place. "I made a lot of mistakes and trusted a lot of wrong people before I realized that there was no use trying to mend a relationship that never really existed to begin with. But despite my misfortune, I was honestly very, very lucky. I had somebody who never gave up on me, picked me up when I had fallen and pointed me in the right direction, even after I had long stopped believing that there were good things left in the world."

"Your uncle," Asami breathed in realization.

He gave a small, nostalgic smile. "He always believed that I would find happiness in my life. And after all this time, I really do think he was right." He looked up at her. "I believe you also have a person who believes that you can be happy. Am I right?"

She didn't have to think about who he was referring to. A warm, truly happy smile crossed her lips at the thought of her fiancé. "Yes," she said. "Yes, you are."

Zuko smiled. "Good."

A second silence pulled between them, this time much more comfortable. Asami considered her next move thoughtfully.

"You know," she eventually said. "What are the odds that the people who helped us were both named Iroh?"

Zuko smiled secretively behind the rim of his teacup as she slid her piece into place. "What indeed…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: Oh Iroh. Where did you run off to? D: Thank you guys so much for reading! I'll be gone again for a couple days, but I promise the next time I update will be worth the wait. :)


	26. Diamond

_Amethyst_

A/N: We're back! And just in time for some extra fluffiness! ;D Struggled with the start of this chapter, but I eventually figured it out. Thank you to the lovely people on the irosami tiny chat for helping me past my writers block!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Diamond_

Today was a great day for the Fire Nation. The thrill of festivities danced in the air and slowed the hands of production in favor of celebration. People lined the streets of the capitol city and hung decorations from the awnings of their shops, eager for the events to come not long from then. It was a special day, one filled with joyous excitement and happiness all around that touched the lives of nearly everyone in the Nation's capitol city. For that day, third Prince Iroh II was to wed Future Industries' famous young owner, Asami Sato.

In the few months that followed the official announcement of their engagement, the world was abuzz with the story of how they fell in love. All kinds of previously unknown details about their relationship suddenly started showing up in various newspaper publications, but whether they were legitimate details or not remained subjective. In the end, all the people cared about was that there was a royal wedding in their midst and the bride wasn't from the Fire Nation. A lot of people saw it as a step towards progress, especially paired with their non-bending crown prince, while some still wanted their traditions to stay in place. Luckily, the overall appeal was good and there was a lot of support for their union.

Unfortunately, that didn't change anything about Asami's nerves.

Through the walls that separated her from the elaborately decorated courtyard, she could hear the dull roar of the people crowded in to observe the ceremony and those lingering by the gates on the city's streets, hoping to catch a glimpse. Asami closed her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing. She wore a beautiful dress unlike any other she had worn before: a traditional red gown with a few modern modifications that accented the shapely curve of her waistline and gently ebbed out into the skirt. Her hair was pinned back and lifted from her neck in a bed of soft curls, glittering beads threaded elegantly into the tresses. Yet despite how beautiful she felt, she couldn't stop her heart from racing in her chest.

Nerves unlike anything she had ever felt before had her frozen in front of the elegantly carved doors that opened to the courtyard. Her mouth felt dry and her head light, immaculately manicured fingers anxiously worrying the delicate hem of her sleeve. Through those doors, in front of all those people, her whole life was about to change. Absentmindedly, she bit her red painted lip and cast a wary glance backwards. From behind her, the Royal family all gave her encouraging smiles. Honora stepped up to her and gently touched her cheek.

"Worry not, my dear," she said softly. "Getting there is the only hard part."

Asami breathed softly and gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Honora."

The older woman smiled. "You're welcome dear."

She handed Asami a beautiful bouquet of tigerlilies and Zuko extended his arm for her to take. He was dressed in full traditional clothing, worthy of his past Fire Lord status. "Ready?" he asked.

She smiled at him and looped her free arm around his. "As much as I'll ever be."

He returned her smile and signaled for the attendants to open the doors. Asami tightened her hold on Zuko's arm as the light flooded in and the music began to play.

It was tradition for the Fire Lord to walk the bride to the alter while the Royal family followed, but in this case Zuko took up her arm instead of his daughter. The parade of the Royals was a tradition in Royal weddings for centuries in the Fire Nation. It was a show of power and prestige; a reminder to all who watched that the Royals were always in control. In the past century, though, Zuko had made an effort to make it less about power and more about acceptance. The Fire Lord walked the bride as a symbol of trust, and the Royal family followed.

In this parade, Zuko was a pillar of support for Asami as she tried to smother her building panic and smile at all the cheering faces. He remained true and firm beside her, occasionally touching the hand she had in the crook of his arm as a comfort. From behind them, Kuzon walked with his mother, both of them waving to the crowd while Ta Min clung to Shu's arm beside them. They were more used to the attention than Asami was, but even in the case of a private wedding, Asami didn't think she would be any less anxious. For in the distance, at the top of the stairs that led to the palace, she could see Iroh.

She kept her eyes on him as soon as she saw him, and the closer they walked, the less nervous she became. The roar of the crowd and the nondescript faces began to fade away. All she saw was the smiling face of her love standing at the front of the palace waiting for her. He had forgone the uniform that she loved to see on him in favor of wearing the traditional wedding robes of his ancestors, the sharp shoulders and deep color only accentuating the deep lines of his cheekbones. His hair, not quite long enough for the customary topknot, was parted neatly, a glittering circlet of gold resting upon his head. But it wasn't the beautiful princely garb that had her heart flipping. It was the unbridled joy reflecting in his eyes and the wide smile across his face. Unconsciously, she began to walk faster.

Near the front of the crowd, Asami saw her friends smiling and waving at her. Her cheeks hurt from the wide smile that formed on her face and she gave a small wave to Korra's double handed one. Tenzin and Pema stood beside the Avatar with all four air babies, giving her proud smiles. Bolin and Mako waved as well and Asami was touched to see Lin amongst them. It warmed her heart to have familiar faces among the many, and as they approached the stairs leading up to the where the ceremony would take place, she didn't feel nervous anymore.

Zuko lightly touched her hand as they ascended the stairs. "I've given this some thought," he said. "And I've come to realize that out of all the prospective suitors we have considered for our grandsons, you have been like a breath of fresh air." She gave a small delighted laugh at his relieved expression. "I just want you to know that we are happy, and honored, to officially welcome you into our family."

Family. An overwhelming warm feeling settled in Asami's chest and her eyes misted over a bit as they reached the top of the stairs. Boldly, she ducked in to hug the previous Fire Lord. "Thank you," she sniffled. "Thank you so much."

He smiled and returned the hug warmly, as a father figure should. It touched her heart. "Don't thank me yet, Miss Sato," he said as he pulled away. "Only you can choose to make yourself happy. And I believe you have chosen wisely. Treat him well." He squeezed her shoulders and went to take his spot off to the side. Honora quickly moved in to hug the girl as well.

"We're so happy to have you, Asami," she said softly.

"Thank you, Honora," Asami responded, hugging the woman close. They smiled at each other as they pulled away, and the Fire Lord gently took the bouquet from her fingers as Iroh took her place. He smiled at her and her heart fluttered lightly in her chest.

"Hello, Miss Sato," he said.

She smiled. "Hello, General."

He extended his hand for her to take. "Are you ready?"

She slipped her fingers into his. "Yes."

He lifted her hand to place a chaste kiss on the back before leading her four steps forward to kneel before the alter. The head Fire Sage began the ceremony with the traditional speech and Asami squeezed Iroh's fingers. The Royal wedding ceremony was a long one filled with tedious talking and historical references. Asami's knees started to hurt after the first hour, but it was a discomfort that was easily forgotten as the moment she had been anticipating for _months _grew closer. Eventually, the Sage asked them to rise and she turned to face the man who held her heart.

"This breaks tradition a bit," Iroh said quietly. "But I wanted to give you this." He held out a glittering silver ring with a deep purple gem settled in the middle. Asami couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful stone. "It's a gem of rare beauty called an amethyst. It's said to ease stress and bring protection to the one who wears it." He slipped the beautiful ring on her finger. "Nearly two years ago, I fell in love with a woman of rare beauty who was more than determined to rise above the challenges that threatened to break her down. She was stubborn about proving her worth to the world in one of the most difficult ways and eventually found her footing despite all the hardship, all the while teaching a stiff man how to love." She laughed and tried not to let her overwhelming emotions flood her as he spoke his words. "You are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, Asami Sato, and I will love you for all of time. I am honored to call you my wife."

She gave a small, delighted laugh and dabbed the tears from her eyes. "How lucky was I to have you come into my life right when I needed it most?" she said quietly. "You have given me so much. I have so much to thank you for, I don't even know where to start."

"Then start by saying yes," he whispered. "You have the rest of your life to think of a way to thank me, but right now, I want a promise. A promise that you will live your life to the fullest and find something everyday that makes you happy. Can you promise me that, Asami?"

"I already do that because of you," she said. "I love you, Iroh."

"And I love you, Asami."

They smiled at each other and squeezed their hands, the Fire Sage clearing his throat beside them. "Shall we commence with the exchanging of vows?" he asked. They nodded. "Very well. Asami Sato, you may begin."

Asami swallowed her nerves and stared up at Iroh's warm gold eyes. "Iroh, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." She squeezed his hands. "I love you."

He returned the squeeze. "Asami Sato, I take you to be my beloved wife, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life." He smiled and Asami's heart fluttered.

"Please kneel," the Fire Sage requested. They carefully returned to kneeling before the alter. "I now hold in my hands the rite of passage of one Asami Sato into the hall of the Royals, to rule alongside the wisdom and power of Prince Iroh II." He gently placed a golden circlet atop Asami's head and passed a flame above her head. "Now rise, as husband and wife." They began to stand as the Fire Sage addressed the audience. "Peoples of the world, with the blessing of the Fire Lord, I now present to you, Third Prince Iroh II and Princess Asami." The crowd cheered loudly and Asami laughed lightly, giddy with joy. "You may now kiss the bride."

The happiness between them was obvious to everyone in attendance that day, and the kiss that followed their union was one that had the people talking for months. But the gossip wasn't something that Asami and Iroh cared about. They were married, and from then on they had each other no matter what, and that was enough to bring a smile to both their faces.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: The amethyst ring I mentioned in here is meant to be a Deep Russian Amethyst, which is the rarest amethyst with one of the richest purple hues. Google it if you have the time. Thanks for reading you guys. I'll be back tomorrow for more. ;)


	27. Letters

_Amethyst_

A/N: You guys… Thank you so much for all the love. You are all wonderful people. Only three more to go after this. Sorry it took so long for me to get this out. I've been super busy moving into my new apartment lately. .

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Letters_

Asami,

Have I told you how much I like the sea? Maybe I get it from my grandfather since he sailed the seas as a teenager. I always get excited when we leave port on our ships. Although, being in charge is not nearly as relaxing as it may sound.

I hope you are doing well in Republic City. I miss you with all my heart.

Iroh

. . .

Dear Iroh,

Things in Republic City could be going better. Because it hasn't been long since our wedding, the press have been beating my door down for _weeks_. Their insistence is starting to distract my workers and slow production, and I may have to take matters into my own hands about this whole situation. (Honestly, this is out of control)

I hope you are eating correctly and staying safe on your trip. I hope you'll come home soon.

I love you,

Asami

. . .

Asami,

We docked at port today. It would have been another day's walk to get to the city we've been called to, but the trucks you lent us are doing wonders for time management. Thank you for the generous donation to our forces. We should be arriving in Omashu shortly.

I love you,

Iroh

. . .

Iroh,

My dear, your letters are starting to sound a little too professional, as if you were talking to a benefactor rather than your wife. Are your soldiers teasing you about writing me again? Because I have no problem putting any one of them back in their proper place.

Anyway, your mother came by for a visit today. It was quite a shock because she was dressed in casual Earth Kingdom clothes and was by herself. I didn't realize the Fire Lord _could_ sneak out of the Fire Nation by herself. (Does she do this often?) She stayed for lunch and afternoon tea before deciding she wanted to explore the city. I offered to go with her, but she refused saying that she wanted to experience the city like anybody else. Either way, it was really nice to see her again. I may have to take a trip to the Fire Nation again soon to see your family. I miss them.

And you. Stay safe, my love.

Asami

. . .

Asami,

Yes, my mother has always enjoyed sneaking out. Luckily this time she has Kuzon to take up the slack of her duties when she decides to go out on her little "adventures".

The situation in Omashu has been relatively calm. It's a little unnerving, to be honest. Our intelligence still indicates that there's unrest in the city's lower quarters, but we can't find anything. In the meantime, we're patrolling the streets and keeping our eyes open.

I promise I'll stay safe, my love.

Iroh

. . .

Iroh,

I had some ginseng tea today, as you mentioned I should. It was a unique flavor, but I think I'll stick with Jasmine. Also, I read the paper today and saw a short article on Omashu. The press isn't saying much, but I can tell that there's still something they're worried about. Korra's been working with the people who have come to Republic City, but she mentioned that she's worried that Amon may be back. I don't really know what to say to that. Just… keep your eyes open, Iroh. I don't want to hear that you've been caught on the end of one of this masked man's attacks.

I love you,

Asami

. . .

Iroh,

I haven't heard from you in a while. I hope things are okay. Korra dropped by today. She's getting worried. I had to talk her out of going to investigate herself. I hope you have some good news to tell us soon.

I love you,

Asami

. . .

Iroh,

Please be okay. I'm more worried about this than I probably should be, but I wouldn't know what to do if you didn't come back to me.

Please be safe, Iroh.

I love you.

Asami

. . .

Asami,

It's done. We found him. Luckily, it wasn't Amon, but for just being an Equalist supporter, he was surprisingly resilient. He had quite the following behind him and they really gave us some trouble. I wasn't sure we were going to pull through, but right when things got rough, you won't even believe who stepped in to help us. Toph Beifong. I didn't even realize she was still alive, but I guess after she gave the reins of the Republic City police force to her daughter, she went and explored the world. Anyway, she made short work of the rebellion and said something about not screwing up the city while she's around. She also punched me in the arm and asked for me to pass it onto her daughter. I think I'll just tell Lin that her mother misses her instead.

I'm sorry to make you worry, my love. We've returned to the ships and are returning to Republic City shortly. I'm relatively unscathed (a few broken fingers will heal in good time) and I have an idea of a place I'd like to take you to on our next day to ourselves. I really think you'll like it. So, keep a weather eye on the horizon, for I shall be home to you soon. I am anxious to finally hold you in my arms again.

The best,

Iroh

. . .

Asami re-read the words on the letter again as she stood upon the dock in Yue Bay. The United Forces ships were just pulling in and she was excited to finally have her husband back. Atop the deck of the flag ship, she saw Iroh wave down at her and she waved back just as happily. It was rough to have a long distance relationship, especially with all the duties he had as a General, but they were starting to get the hang of it. She found that the letters helped a lot in keeping things normal between them. That is, when they came on time. And he was really going to get an earful for making her worry so much this time.

And perhaps a long kiss too, because she missed him too.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: Because in my headcanon, Toph is still alive and kicking butt wherever she goes. YOU CANNOT CHANGE MY MIND. Anyway, thank you all so so much for the support in this story (even when I flake out on my promises about updating. Forgive me, friends!) I hope you guys will stick around for the last three chapters as well! :)


	28. Promise

_Amethyst_

A/N: You know guys, I'm sad but really excited that _Amethyst_ is almost done. It's been a HUGE project that's really challenged me at times. (Updating every day is REALLY hard!) But, I'm not through with Irosami yet. I've got a few things in the woodworks, especially now that Irosami week is coming up!

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Promise_

It was the right time of year for a vacation: a beautiful day with a gorgeous sunset, the waves of the calmly shifting ocean lapping up at her feet as she walked the beach. She wore her new two-piece swimsuit with a lightweight flowered sarong around her hips, and her recently air-dried hair hanging down loosely. It was a beautiful trip to a well-known Fire Nation resort, with beautiful scenery and a great atmosphere, but despite the promise of beauty and relaxation, Asami was mad.

It wasn't over anything worth being angry about, but she was feeling a little more than put out by recent events. Originally, Iroh brought her to this lovely resort for a quick week-long get away from their lives but while things started out nice and calm, it quickly went from bad to worse. It started with bad room service followed shortly by unwanted attention by the hotel assistant, but what really had her frustrated was how awkwardly attentive Iroh was being to her. In retrospect, he was probably just being respectful and doting upon her in a way that he believed she deserved, but everything he did for her just added to her annoyance. Finally, she snapped, snatching her hand away from him when he reached to take it.

"I'm not a child," she quipped with a glare. "Quit treating me like one."

She purposefully ignored the confused look upon his face and they walked back to their room in silence and for the rest of the afternoon she sat by the window, stewing about how Iroh acted and wondering if she was too harsh. It was her pride that stopped her from apologizing first. The longer she waited for him to apologize, the more irrationally upset she became until finally, she decided to go on a walk along the beach. One beautiful sunset viewed husbandless later, she was starting to regret being so hardheaded.

Asami gave a deep sigh and kicked the water moving around her ankles. She felt so uncomfortable. This wasn't the first time she had fought with Iroh throughout their relationship, but it _was_ the first time she had truly felt angry at him to the point that she almost _didn't_ want to make up. She wanted to be mad and pick a fight with him, but the thought made her so sad and when it came down to it, she really just wanted to make up with him and get back to enjoying their rather late honeymoon. But here she was, still being stubborn and reluctant to make things better between them all for the sake of her pride. And damn, was she being childish about it.

She kicked the water again.

She didn't really know _what_ had come over her. Maybe it was the result of building frustrations, but she quickly started noticing all the little things Iroh was doing, like holding doors open or explaining her situation for her to somebody who asked. Somewhere internally, she knew that all of that was a result of his upbringing, respect your wife and treat her kindly, but she was an independent woman who struggled to prove herself capable of caring for herself day in and day out.

She glared out at the sunset doubtfully. Maybe she was too hung up on independence.

Or maybe he really _was_ being overprotective.

Asami groaned.

"This is so stupid. Why am I still upset about this?" she asked out loud. "I'm ruining a perfectly good vacation by getting upset about _independence_, of all things. What is _wrong_ with me?"

She gave the water another good kick, the cold liquid splashing all the way up to her stomach. She gave a weary sigh and wiped the water off her warm skin. Here she was, walking around stewing through her confusing angry emotions, but when it came down to it, she really just wanted a hug. She was suddenly struck with the idea that he would be mad at _her_ for being mad at him, and she was reminded so sharply of how badly things turned out for her the last time she fought in one of her relationships. She was right, of course, but it hurt so bad to see Mako's glare pointed her way and hear his accusing voice rise with hers. She struggled not to let him see how badly his actions had hurt her while her whole world crumbled around her. She was bent on proving that she could handle herself and that she wouldn't back down that it worried her even now.

Despite the fact that she _knew_ Iroh loved her and she _knew_ he wouldn't leave her for a silly little argument, she worried that things wouldn't go back to the way they were. She worried that her stubborn desire for independence would come off as callous indifference and anger. But she never wanted that. She needed him more than she was willing to admit to, and the idea that she might push him away with her irrational behaviors was like a sharp stab in the heart.

She bit her lip and stared out at the slowly falling sun. She really should have gone back and apologized to him. It wasn't his fault she was feeling uncomfortable and irritable that day. She cast a wistful look back over her shoulder to where she left him and jumped in surprise. From a couple paces away, Iroh gave her a sheepish look.

"I was rather hoping you wouldn't notice me for a little while longer," he said. "You have an absolutely stunning backside."

Her heart settled heavily in her chest. "Iroh…"

He met her eyes and gave a quiet sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. "I've been following you since you left. I was worried I might have said something that made you angry and I just wanted to apolo-"

"Stop." Iroh hesitated, his words dying on his tongue. Asami let her eyes fall to the sand. "You shouldn't have to apologize to me. It wasn't your fault."

"But I still-"

"Iroh, _please_," she begged. "It will only make me feel worse."

Reluctantly, the firebender closed his mouth, his golden eyes burning holes across her skin as he tried to read her. She stared at the ground, feeling lower than the sand that wormed its way between her toes. Eventually, he took a couple steps forward and, to her surprise, pulled her into his arms. Her face pressed against the warm skin of his chest and his fingers comfortingly threaded their way through her tangled dark hair. He leaned in and softly left a lingering kiss beneath her ear, his warm breath passing over her skin like tiny fingers.

"What are you torturing yourself for?" he asked in a whisper.

"I'm scared," she admitted. Her hands rose up to clutch him close to her. "I don't want to lose the one good thing I have in my life by being selfish."

He held her closely for one long moment. "How can you lose something that's already yours?"

"That's a question too easily answered," she said reluctantly.

"I seem to recall making you a promise a couple weeks ago." He pulled her away far enough so that he could look into her eyes. "And in that promise, I recall saying that even in the bad times, or the times where we disagree, I will continue to love you unconditionally. You will have to do a whole lot more than glare at me and say a couple harsh words to get me to break that promise, my love."

She gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry."

He kissed her forehead. "So am I. Now please, love. As much as I like standing on the beach talking about our feelings, I have other things in mind for tonight."

Her small smile took on a devious look. "I think I can agree to that."

"Good," he said, scooping her up in his arms. "Because I _promise_ that you'll forget everything you were angry about once I'm through with you."

She laughed and kissed him fully on the mouth. "I'm holding you to that promise, love."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: pfft. That ending. Oh well! Internet was being a butt for me today, otherwise I would have posted this earlier. Thanks for reading you guys! Two more to go!


	29. Simple

_Amethyst_

A/N: Oh you guys! I'm going to miss you, my lovely lovely readers. T^T

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Simple_

When Asami was younger, she used to believe that being married meant living a life of romance at every moment. She used to dream about her prince charming telling her how much he loved her at every moment and kissing her when she least expected it. But, she came to realize that after getting married, things didn't change much from how they were before.

They'd wake up every morning and he'd drink his tea and read the paper while she worked out her schedule for the day. Then he'd leave for work and she'd leave for Future Industries. Sometimes they'd meet up for lunch, but most days they didn't see each other until late in the evening when they'd make a late dinner and talk at the table. He'd kiss her on the cheek, and she'd kiss him on the mouth and they'd go to bed, restarting the same pattern for the following day.

It was simple, really. They were living life day-by-day doing the things they always did, only instead of doing them alone, they had somebody to return to when they were done. A pair of loving arms and a happy smile. A greeting and a kiss.

It wasn't fancy, but it was love.

"Good morning, love," he would say as he met her in the kitchen for breakfast.

"Pass me the sugar," she would ask. He slid the sugar across the table with a smile. She always thanked him with a smile of her own.

"Have a good day," he would say and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll see you tonight," she would respond and waved as he drove off.

"How was your day?" he would ask when he came home.

"Busy," she would respond as she prepared dinner.

"I'll take you somewhere nice for dinner tomorrow if you get off early," he would say as they ate dinner.

"Sure," she would respond, but they never went because she'd never get off early. It was the thought that mattered anyway.

"I love you," he would mumble as he fell asleep.

"I love you too," she would respond in a whisper.

But there were still days when simple didn't happen. Those were the nights she came home early and they went out for dinner instead of cooking it, and they'd laugh and talk and relish in each other's presence until they came home and their laughs grew quiet and the long moments of silence were filled with the desperation to just _feel_.

"You're beautiful," he would whisper at the junction of her throat. His lips were moist and warm, and his hands felt like fire against her skin.

"I love you," she would respond and all other talking was lost into the heat of the night.

But even the wonderful nights faded back into simple, and their routine continued. It was funny, really, how normal things became between them. But it wasn't the normal that she looked forward to, it was the in-between stuff that made her heart race. A heated look snuck in from across the room. A surprise kiss as she was brushing her teeth. The lingering goodbye kiss that escalated to the point that she gave up leaving for work on time and merely shut the door. It was the moments she didn't expect, like when he would hug hug close to him just to feel her skin against his, or the lingering moments of sadness where he would rest his forehead against hers until the feelings passed. It was the little things that made their simple married life wonderful, and it was those moments that disrupted their routine that she looked forward to the most.

"Good morning, love," he said to her as he took up his place at the table. She greeted him with a kiss upon the cheek and placed his cup of tea before him. He took a long sip as she took up her place beside him and began to eat her breakfast.

"Pass me the sugar," she requested after a while. He gave her a smile and slid the sugar across the table to her. She thanked him, like usual, with a small smile of her own.

"I realized something the other day," Asami said after a while. He took a sip of his tea and looked over at her. She calmly took a bite of her breakfast. "I'm pregnant."

Iroh choked on his tea. He coughed it out before his eyes, sparkling with excitement rose to meet hers. "You're serious?"

She nodded. He smiled and gave the purest, most delighted laugh she had ever heard from him before he jumped to pick her up from her seat and spin her around the room. She couldn't resist laughing with him. Yes. It was the moments that disrupted their usual routine that she truly lived for.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: Almost there guys. :) In the meantime of waiting for my next and final update of _Amethyst,_ I posted a quick angsty irosami oneshot under the name _Gravity_. Check it out if you have the time! And, as always, thank you so much for reading!


	30. Future

_Amethyst_

A/N: And here it is. The FINAL chapter of _Amethyst_. Thank you all so so much for following me through on this journey. I hope you'll enjoy the very last prompt of this 30 day challenge. :)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Future_

Asami gave a soft, peaceful sigh. "It's quiet."

Beside her, Iroh chuckled. "Finally."

Asami looked down to adjust the blankets around her finally sleeping newborn baby boy and leaned against Iroh's shoulder. He lifted an arm to put it around her. Asleep in his lap was their three-year-old daughter, her dark hair mussed and falling out of their pigtails from a long day of running and screaming. It seemed like _years _since they had a peaceful moment to themselves, but they wouldn't give up what they had for anything.

Asami snuggled closer to her husband. "I meant to ask you earlier, but how was your day?"

"Long," he responded in a whisper. "Bumi's been trying to help me train the new recruits and with Shu around, it's just turning into a nightmare. I know he means well, but the men are so confused. I eventually had to kick them out before I could actually pull some order back together."

Asami laughed quietly. "Bumi's really something else. Nothing like Tenzin." She adjusted her son's blankets again, her eyes taking on a wistful look. "A part of me still misses Republic City."

Iroh looked down at her. "We can always go back."

"And miss seeing your family every day?" she quipped with a smile. "Republic City will always be the place where I grew up, but I feel like my future is here." She looked up at him. "It just feels like home to me now."

"Home…" he repeated softly. "It's wonderful to hear you say that, Asami."

She gave him a slightly surprised look. "Why?"

He gave a quiet sigh. "For a long time, I worried that you were fighting the idea of having a home. You always seemed uncomfortable in the Sato mansion, which I understand why, but I didn't want to see you struggle to find somewhere you could feel safe. I'm just…" He sighed again. "I'm just so relieved that you think of his place as home."

She gave him a soft smile. "It helps that I have such a wonderful family to share it with."

He looked over at her. His golden eyes glistened with such joy that her heart fluttered lightly in her chest. He squeezed her shoulder, hugging her the best he could in their positions. "Some days I wonder what spirits blessed me to have such a beautiful wife."

She rolled her eyes, but her smile remained. "Oh, stop."

"I'm serious," he protested. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the shifting baby in her arms. He gave out a tiny whimper and she shushed him gently.

"Hush now, my darling," she whispered, rocking him. "Hush now, you're safe." She hummed softly until he settled, his soft breathing filling the air again. Iroh pulled her close again, kissing her somewhere in her hair.

"There's something I haven't told you about me," he said softly, pressing his lips against her hair again. She turned toward him slightly, listening. "It was a long time ago now, but right about when I first realized that I loved you, I made myself a promise."

"A promise?" she repeated, puzzled.

"Yes," he confirmed. "A promise I swore upon my honor that I would keep."

Her heart gave an unsettled lurch as she realized how serious he was being. She curled her shaking fingers into her son's blankets to hide them. "What kind of promise?"

"To love you forever," he joked softly, pressing a quick kiss against her cheek. She laughed lightly in surprise. He chuckled softly with her. "Actually, I promised myself something even better."

She glanced up at him. "Better?"

"Better," he confirmed. "I promised that someday I would give you a family to call your own." He gently stroked the dark hair of their sleeping daughter. "A family you could love."

A thick knot formed in her throat and she struggled to swallow. "Iroh…"

"It's taken a while, but I think I've finally fulfilled that promise," he said softly, meeting her eyes. "Have I fulfilled that promise, my love?"

Asami blinked away her tears and shook her head slightly. "Oh, you lovable fool of a man. You fulfilled that promise to me years ago." His golden eyes became confused and she lifted a hand to touch his cheek. "You gave me a family by coming into my life. Every day spent by my side helped me in ways you couldn't possibly imagine. I fell in love with you long before you fell in love with me, but for a different reason than just material love. You were there for me, even when I couldn't be there for myself, and _that's_ what I consider to be family. Unconditional love without any strings attached." She smiled at him. "I love you and the family we made together. Thank you. Thank you so much."

He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. She was surprised to see the moisture collecting at his eyes. "Now I know I am blessed by the spirits."

She laughed softly, and reached up to wipe away the tears slipping down her own cheeks. "Oh, stop you wonderful foolish man. You're making me cry."

He chuckled. "Then I shall kiss your tears away."

She laughed again as he put his mouth over hers. They were laughing, but she could feel the emotion in his kiss. His joy, his laughter and his love. It filled her chest with such powerful emotion, such thick happiness that she couldn't keep the tears from falling down her cheeks. He said he was the one blessed by the spirits, but she felt as though the spirits smiled down on her. From all the sadness and the hurt bloomed a love so beautiful she could hardly believe she could call it hers. She lifted a hand to the back of his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. She wanted him to know just how much she appreciated everything he did for her.

"Eww. You're _kissing_!"

Asami couldn't resist the laugh that forced its way out of her mouth. They pulled away, Iroh pouting at their now awake daughter. She had her nose scrunched up at the action, her head still leaning tiredly against her father's chest and only one light green eye open and looking at them. Asami smiled at her and reached to stroke her still mussed hair.

"But Mommy loves Daddy," she said.

"But do you have to kiss?" her daughter complained. "It's gross."

"It's gross?" Iroh repeated. "You think kisses are _gross_?" He leaned down to shower his little girl with kisses. She squealed and tried to squirm away. "Do you _still_ think they're gross? Do you?"

"Stop! Stop! No, Daddy! No!" she laughed.

Asami smiled and cradled her little boy closer as he slept on, unaffected by the laughter filling the air. Two perfect children, the result of a love so wonderful. Her smile lifted wider, the warm feeling in her chest expanding. How lucky she was indeed to have such a beautiful life, and such a wonderful man.

"Our future is bright," she said softly, looking up to see if Iroh heard her.

He smiled at her and placed another kiss on their squirming daughter's head. "It always has been, my love."

_Fin_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: And there you have it, my friends. The end of this wonderful story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have, and thank you all so very VERY much for all the support you've given me as I've written this story. Be on the look out for my other Irosami stories. Even though _Amethyst _is done, I'm not done with the Irosami fandom quite yet. Once again, thank you all for reading!

Also! I have all the fanart for this story posted under my profile. Click on my name to see them! :)


End file.
